Little book of Magic
by Jloves-pp
Summary: Sally,Maria,Charle and Oliver Collins thought their trip to their Nan's would be normal until they discover a book in the woods and the next day they come face to face with The Big Four. Soon the big four and the Collins unlock a bigger mystery that will change their lives forever. (ships Jackunzel and Mericcup)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm back and with a big story, I hope you'll join me on this story. Also who's excited for dragon 3 and wreck it Ralph 2**

* * *

 _This is a fairytale but not the usual kind, yes it has princesses and dragons and people who can do marvellous things and if you're brave and full of curiosity, be ready to believe and my tale will begin._

 **Chapter 1**

13TH July 2015

Sally was awoken by her phone alarm next to her bed. Groaning, she grabbed her phone and saw it said 9:42, turning off the song which was set to wake her, it was one of her favourites. She lay back on the bed, looking up at ceiling that had been painted to look like a starry-sky. Her bedroom was tiny in size and was filled with her toys, books, collectables and her fan art collections.

The 12 year old was the second eldest of her siblings, she was pretty and creative. She had a special love for making things using crafts like knitting and sewing. She spent lots of time writing but her favourite thing of all was drawing, most of the pictures she created were of her favourite characters and she had come to love them.

Sally ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as Sally stared up she noticed something was out of place, it was her hand made Jack Frost doll on the floor.

"How did you end up on the floor Jack?" she said as she picked up the rag doll up. Sally couldn't help but smile at the blue button eyed doll; she placed him back on shelf and put his wooden staff back under his arm. "There your back where you belong", she pulled open her curtains and looked out onto the street and headed downstairs toward to the kitchen where her siblings were.

The first person she saw was her sister Maria, she was 16 and oldest, she had long brown hair, brown eyes and she wore glasses. Maria and Sally liked the same things like writing, reading fanficton, watching their favourite movies and playing Just Dance together.

Next there was Charlie, he was 11 and like Maria he had brown eyes and brown hair but his was curly, he enjoy his games, building with Lego, bike riding and most things that typical boys enjoy.

Last was Oliver, he was two year old had blonde hair similar to Sally's and big blue eyes. He was a sweet and adventuress little boy who loves superheroes and dinosaurs.

"Sally" Oliver called as his sister walk in.

"Morning Ollie" Sally replied, smiling at her baby brother, she ruffled his hair and kissed him on the head.

"So, are there any new comments on the new chapter?" She asked Maria who was on her iPad; she was looking on the sister's fanficton blog.

"Only 3 but they just the normal ones like love it, can't wait for more and like it", Maria said showing them to Sally as she made a drink and sat in her chair.

"Mmm, I wish they'd say more than that, I really like it when they give more of a critique! You know it helps me feel to see things freshly and to look at it from their point of view" Sally said taking a drink.

"Which one is it, the time travel one or that 'Beetlejuice' one" Charlie asked munching on his cereal, making his sisters' look up.

"Nether" Maria answered then showing Charlie her iPad "It is the one of Lizzie meets the Big Four and saves the world. You know, the story that we've been talking about it for months!"

"Oh yeah", Ollie said wanting to be part of the conversation.

"And that's why your my favourite brother", Maria whispered in her brothers ear. Sally heard an E-mail arrive for Maria, she touched the button and her blue eyes concentrated on the screen, she quickly showed it to Maria who responded to what she read with a gasp.

"Oh my kitty-cats! They posted a new chapter" Maria said

"I KNOW! They haven't updated for months" Sally added and both girls let out fan girl squeals.

Charlie rolled his eyes at both, Sally and Maria were fangirls, they enjoyed what most fangirls enjoyed such as talking about Fanficton and ship (the relationships of characters) and reading fanficton.

Charlie could never understand his sisters being fangirls; anytime news popped up about their favourite films they went nuts. Sometime he found it funny, but most of the time he couldn't stand it but that was what most siblings are like he guessed.

The fandom the girls were part of was "the Big Four", it focussed on the main characters from 4 animated films, How to train your dragon, Tangled, Brave and Rise of the Guardians.

"You know it's not really a real fandom" Charlie said before taking a bite of his toast.

"That what make is unique because it's not like other fandom" Sally answered.

"But it's not like Marvel or Star Wars or even Harry Potter, you know" Charlie said back as Oliver took a bite out of his pancake (which is he's favourite food) as he watched his older siblings bicker until their mum walked in.

"Good Morning lovely people", she said which made all four jump and turn.

"Morning mum" three of them said in a chorus, while their baby Brother said

"Mamma"

She gave a smile before kissing Ollie on his check "I'm surprised your bickering doesn't wake the dead", she said in good humour.

"Yeah" Sally laughed weakly, rubbing her necklace as she, Maria and Charlie looked embarrassed about their silly little argument.

"I'm sorry but, I just don't get it" Charlie carried on "especially the "shipping" thing".

"At least we're making sense" Maria commented "I agree that some shipping really doesn't work".

"Anyway dose anyone know what's happening today" Mum asked looking at her kids.

"Ur...going to town?" Sally finally said.

"Swimming?" Charlie said enthusiastically.

"Food shopping?" Maria asked.

"Disneyland?" Ollie added which make everyone chuckle.

"No, you know I've be talking about the craft show in Wales" Mum said. The kids did remember their mum had talked about her plans for weeks, "well it's tomorrow, so we have to go to Nanny's today, you do remember that Nanny Lilly is coming with me, and all four of will be at her house for the day? You'll be fine there together, I can trust you to be good and look after each other?"

Knowing that arguing about it won't do anything the change their mums plans,

"OK" all three said, even though their faces showed anything but excitement.

Soon after lots of encouragement by their mum they were all washed and dressed and had packed their bags. Along with clothes they packed, they took books, games, movies and toys to keep them occupied at Nan's. Sally grabbed her drawing book and pencils before she headed downstairs, her mum and her brothers and sister were already in the car, Sally found her key when she notices an old family picture.

There was one person missing from that photo and that was her dad. He was a wonderful dad, kind and loving to his wife and family. He had served in the British Army but he passed away before Oliver was born. Sally, Maria and Charlie all missed him but their mum missed him the most.

"Sally" she heard her mum call, the young girl took one more look at the photo of her dad before went toward the door.

Soon they were on the road, driving from home in Liverpool to Wales. Sally was seated in the passenger seat, listening to music on her phone watched the world go by through the window. It was a long drive so they occupied themselves. She glanced over to the back seat and saw Charlie was playing his Ds, Maria reading her 'How to train your dragon' book and Oliver already fast asleep and he looked very angelic. Sally turned to her mum who was concentrating on the road before she looked back at her view from the window.

Sally stared at the clouds, she watched them slowly drifting across the sky changing shapes as they moved. She began to imagine Hiccup and Toothless flying among them, Sally would often daydream of stories or characters when she wasn't doing much.

She always thought life in the stories was more exciting and interesting than real life, the heroes and heroines lived in beautiful and magical places where they could go exploring and meet wonderful creature and interesting people. Rather than real life where most places were too far away and cost lots of money to get to. Sally wished she lived like her heroes were there was something exciting happening every day.

After a couple of stops for toilet and drink breaks, they made it to the small seaside town they all recognise. Driving through the town and up a hill where their Nan's house stood, it looked like an old big Victorian dolls house and their mum's side of the family had lived in it for centuries.

They could see Nana Lilly standing on the front porch, waving as mum parked the car. The children all jumped out and ran to hug her.

"How was the drive down?" Nan asked them.

"Long as usual" Charlie said as their mum join them.

"And we went down the Winding Way this time which make me feel sick". Sally added.

"I just wish you lived closer so we didn't have to drive here and we could see you more", said Maria.

"You all know I couldn't leave my home", Nanny Lilly told them before she reached down to pick Oliver up.

"Anyway let's get the bags into the house and make some coffee", Mum said, they soon unpacked the car and were headed inside with all their things but Sally followed last, she found herself being drawn to the woods that surrounded Nan's house, she felt like something was wrong. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but the woods had always made her feel uneasy.

"Sally" she turned to see her mum standing by the door "Did you forget something?"

Dismissing the thoughts she called back,

"No, coming" and ran to her mum. A little holiday with her family nice and normal with not much happening, at least that was she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After unpacking their stuff, the kids decided to take a walk in the woods. Their mum told them to be back before she and Nana Lilly left. Ollie was the first out the back door, running to the little wooden pirate ship that their Granddad had made, while his older siblings followed behind.

"Ahoy" Ollie called turning the wheel on the ship.

"Ahoy" Charlie replied giving is little brother a salute.

"Hey Ollie, big smile!" Maria called holding up her camera she took a shot of her little brother.

"Come on you two, let see if there's dragons in these woods" She said to them as she and Sally walked ahead. The brothers raced excitedly to catch up with their sisters.

"Did you think there were dragons and other creatures when we were younger?" Sally asked Maria.

"Well, I still like to think that they're real" Maria began as she put an arm around her sister's shoulder "I think it's more exciting to believe they are".

"Yeah it makes life more interesting" Sally said as the four continued exploring the woods. Being summer, there was colourful flowers dotted around the ground among the leaf-green trees.

Oliver had a stick and swung it around like a sword with Charlie beside him. The girls were just behind them enjoying the scenery and looking as the sunshine shone though the trees lighting up the leaves.

Sally remembered playing in these woods when she was little, there was something magical about this place, she and her siblings believed in magical creatures and they thought that the woods looked like the ones in Brave, she wouldn't be surprised if they didn't spot a wisp or two.

The young girl was deep in thought when she heard.

"Look, look" cried Oliver, pointing at a robin that was in a tree. The little boy ran straight to it.

"Ollie, wait" Sally called before she, Maria and Charlie ran after their baby brother. They actually liked playing with Oliver, allowing them to do things they did when they were younger. They didn't know how long they had run for but they were glad Ollie had come to a halt as they could rest. Soon Oliver began climbing on a tree roots, he was reaching up trying to touch the robin.

"Do you think he'll reach it?" Maria grinned as Oliver said...

"Come back birdie" several times.

"It won't be long before he spots something else" Sally replied, but as she took a step towards Oliver, the ground under her feet began to crumble and open up. Suddenly, Sally fell down into the hole in the ground, instantly her brothers and sister ran to see where Sally had disappeared to. They were so shocked the ground had opened up beneath Sally's feet and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Sally! Sally, are you all right?" Maria called down, as she, Charlie and Oliver peered cautiously over the edge in search of their beloved sister. The air was dusty and it took a few moments (which seemed like forever) before they could see any sign of life, then they heard a faint sound it was Sally groaning.

"You ok Sally" Ollie asked hoping she was alright he has tears in his eyes and he looked pale...

"I'm fine Ollie" Sally replied, not wanting to worry her baby brother. She wiped the dust from her eyes and looked around, she was surprised to see how big it was inside the hole, and it was like a small cave. She did wondered if it was an old fox hole, to her it just looked like a normal hole or what she would expect a hole to look like. As she adjusted to her surroundings she noticed something to one side of her it was covered in some dead leaves. Feeling stiff and slightly bruised, she rubbed her sore parts instinctively and she went up to it, knelt down and brushed the leaves aside. Sally thought it looked like a small package wrapped in old brown leather.

"Hey, I found something" Sally called up.

"What is it?" Charlie replied trying to see her

"I think it's a book, a really old book" Sally said picking up the book to get a better look but she couldn't see very well because of how dark it was.

"Ok, bring it up with you" Maria suggested then said to Charlie "Come on, help me pull her up"

Sally placed the book in her bag before clambering up and grabbing Maria's and Charlie's arms, to help her climb out. Soon Sally was back on firm land, she dusted herself off and Oliver gave her a hug, happy to see her safe.

"I'm still wondering, where that hole came from" Maria said after checking her sister was ok "I mean it just appeared out of nowhere".

"Yeah" Oliver agreed.

"So Sally where's this book you found" Charlie asked.

"It's in my bag" Sally answered "But I want to get a better look at it back at Nan's, err the time is getting on a bit"

"Hey it's ok. You had a scare, I would do the same sis, let go", Maria said putting a reassuring arm around her sister's shoulder.

Charlie sighed and taking his brother's hand and followed the sisters back to the house. It didn't take long for them to be back at their Nan's house. To their surprise, they could see their mum talking to a man and a woman; they were dressed in hiking gear. As the kids walked up the couple turned and headed into the wood.

"Mama!" Oliver called rushing up to her as she waved to them.

"Hey mum, who were those people?" Charlie said as his mum walked up to meet them, picking Oliver up.

"Campers, they asked if it was ok to camp in the woods and I said it was fine..." She stopped when she saw Sally. "Sally what happened to you? where did that bruise on your neck come from?"

They can now see a bruise on Sally's neck; she must have got it when she fell down the hole.

The young girl bit her lip "Well...I fell and...and"

"It's ok Sally you can tell me all about it later" her mum spoke softly and gently hugged her "you're alright now" Sally hugged her mum and then felt Ollie's arm around her which always made her smile. "Well, come on then, dinner's nearly done" mum said.

Throughout dinner, the three older children kept looking at Sally's bag, all of them becoming more curios, wondering why the thing wrapped inside was in that hole in a first place. After they had eaten, Sally wanted to have a closer look at the thing she found. She pick up her bag and pulled it out, Maria and Charlie (who was standing side by side of Sally) watched as Sally carefully undid the string but before she opened the leather bound book to discover her two siblings were waiting each holding their breath when…

"Oliver! Don't go in there", their heads darted up when they heard their mum. Sally quickly held the book behind her back. They looked to see mum holding Ollie away from double door "We're not allowed in there, that's Granddad's room, you won't like it in there!" mum told him before hugged her son and tried to distract him. The other children knew very well what was in there. That room was where their granddad kept his collection of mounted animals; they found that room really creepy and avoided going in there as much as possible.

"Alright" their mum started "We'll be back the day after tomorrow. So if you want to go to town, you'll all go. Don't stay up to late; don't go in granddad's room and no wild parties!" Mum told them all, they all laughed mum knew they would never have a wild party.

"You know you can trust us mum" Maria said as Sally sneakily slid the book on a chair and placed some of her drawings on top. The children helped mum and Nan place their bags in the car. Waving goodbye, the kids watched as the car pulled off and drove down the road.

When they saw car had disappeared, they all quickly went back inside. As soon as they were inside, Oliver was the one who grabbed the book with the drawing still on top.

"Here you go" he said holding it out to his sister.

She took it and bit her lip "To be honest, I'm not sure" she confessed rubbing her necklace.

"Yeah, don't you think its odd finding what I am assuming is a book, we found it in the woods and it was wrapped up? It must have been put there for a reason. I won't be surprised if it's not made out of human skin when you read it, it will bring the dead back to life" Charlie said crossed his arms.

Maria rolled her eyes and thought a moment and said

"In that case, maybe we should open it somewhere safe"

"How about the attic?" Sally suggested looking up.

"The attic?" Charlie repeated (Charlie hated the attic)

"Yeah, the attic, let's go" Maria said grinning and softly taking Oliver's hand.

"I don't think we should", Charlie said nervously just as his siblings were about to go upstairs.

"What, scared that the dead children will be there" Maria teased.

"Who?" Oliver answered.

"Well years ago" Maria started as she; Sally and Oliver climbed the stairs with Charlie shaking his head in disbelief but did follow them. "They say a witch used to take children from the town and lock them in this attic, when the townspeople planned to take her to jail, she threw herself off the roof of the house. Some of the children survived but most of them were never found again and legend says that the spirits of those lost children can still be seen in the attic and in the forest"

"Really" Oliver said clearly excited, but still looking a bit scared.

"I looked online sis and there's nothing about any witches or missing children" Charlie explained. His sisters told this story when he was little and it terrified him. He didn't want Ollie to be the same but he knew that his little brother was fearless.

"Come on Charlie, where's your imagination" Sally taunted him as Maria opened the attic door and turned on lights. The large attic was filled with the usual found finding in one. There were boxes, old furniture, Christmas decorations and old toys. Charlie closed the door behind them; they sat in the middle of the room, pushing some of the furniture aside.

Sally soon removed the leather covering and she and her siblings stared in awe as they saw it was a book but not just any book. It looked like it was made out of gold with a beautiful illustration of a castle embossed on the cover, which looks like one from a fairytale. There were four jewels one on each corner, a green square, a yellow circle, a red triangle and a blue hexagon.

"Wow" Oliver then said which made the others smile.

"You took the words out of my mouth" Sally said as she picked the book up.

"Definitely not made out of human skin" Maria smirked at Charlie who gave her a look.

"Mmm" Sally muttered, she spotted something odd about the book "That's strange there's lock on it"

"Let me see" Maria asked. Sally gave the book to Maria and she looked at it more. There was a small lock holding the cover closed. "Um, that's a problem" she said before giving it back to her sister

"What kind of book has a lock" Charlie said aloud.

"I don't know a diary?" Sally said. As she held the book, she glanced at the blue jewel, she wasn't sure why but it felt like there was something in it which made her curious then she thought she saw it glistening. Sally slowly pressed her finger on the jewel. She was so focused on the blue jewel, she didn't realise that one of her other fingers touched the block; suddenly they all heard a click and then felt a force like with wind all around them. The force of the wind was enormous, it pushed them back across the room and Sally dropped the book, knocked Charlie over on his back and papers were blown all over the room.

Everything went dark and the lights flickered. The children stopped and held each other close until the wind died down

"What was that?" Sally broke the silence after a while as they sat back up, windswept and surprised.

"I don't know" Oliver said simply

"Maybe we should go to bed and forget we ever found the book" Charlie then said standing up, it was too much for him and he wasn't too sure since things were going weird.

"Charlie, you're just overreacting" Maria told him, trying to calm the situation.

"Overreacting!" Charlie said loudly and this leads him and Maria arguing.

Thinking on what Charlie just said, Sally stared at the book and began to wonder about it. Was it magic? No, she thought things like that don't really exist but that never stopped her believing in it. She picked up the book and opened it, she and Oliver leaned forward and peered at the pages which looked brand new, that was strange to find. The writing was fancy and the pictures looked like the kind you'd find in very old books. Some pages talked about plants and others talked about history but some were more unusual these showed creatures like werewolves, fairies, unicorns and dragons. Sally found pages that look like ancient spells; it reminded her of something similar she had seen in movies.

"Look a dragon" Oliver said excitedly pointing at a picture of one sitting on a cliff edge.

"Sally" she heard Charlie which made her look up. "Don't touch it"

"Charlie please calm down" Sally said before looking back at the book "it's not dangerous, I think...I think it's a spell book"

"A spell book?" Maria said her eyes widened.

Sally nodded before she paused at a page that court her eyes.

"Listen to this, only those who are blessed, with a rare kind of magic, can open the door to lands believed from one's mind"

Both Maria and Charlie walked over to look and saw two pages that had in silver writing with the title "The power to travel". It also showed an image of a group of people next to a blue circle and seeing a person step through it. They all thought the blue circle must be a portal. Maria's mind was bursting with excitement but as for Charlie...

"Well we should bin it" Charlie then said. He felt something was wrong and he just didn't want in his family getting hurt and this was getting weirder by the second.

"Charlie..."Maria shouted, thinking that her young brother is overacting.

Before another argument started, Sally quickly said

"Maybe...maybe we should leave it for tonight and we'll look at it again tomorrow"

Seeing both her siblings faces Maria agreed and said "You're right, it's getting late" and then added brightly "and it's nearly your bedtime" she said as she pointed at Ollie and then picked him up and her baby brother giggled.

They turned the lights off before they closed the door. Charlie locked it; he wasn't sure why but it made him feel a lot better. They changed into their pyjamas, brushed their teeth and went to bed. It took a while for them to fall asleep, as they slept, strange things were happening. Lights were flickering, the TV turned on by itself and upstairs, the book started moving as if something inside was it trying to get out. The four jewels on the book began to glow, brighter and brighter by the second until they shot out of the book, bounced all over the room and then landed in different places. The book stopped moving but the jewels continue to glow. They glowed so bright and then the glows burst in colour dust. It seemed to the sleeping children all was well but things were far from being well, the strange happenings were only just beginning.

* * *

 **Note: if your wondering where are the Big Four? Don't worry they will be in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone. is been a while since the last one but here we are with the newest chapter. enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

There were strange happenings in the attic; there was a faint sound that had awoken a teenage boy from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering what woke him and recognise it was his friend.

"Hey Baby Tooth" the boy said to the fairy. She fluttered as she watched her friend slowly stand up, he felt a bit dizzy and a bit confused. "This is...an attic" he said looking around, the boy saw the fairy nodding and squeaked (which is how she talked) to him. "Yeah I know, let's find a way out" as he looked, he found his wooden staff that had a G shape at one end of it. After picking the staff up, the boy and Baby Tooth walked around the boxes and furniture to find a way out.

He saw a window on the other side of the room and thought it was the perfect way out. He placed a foot down and quickly pulled it back, he had stood on something, and he thought it was some rope. Curious, he knelt down for a better look, Baby Tooth hovered next to him and they both discovered it wasn't rope but golden hair. Their eyes followed the hair and saw it continued around a corner. The duo found that the trail of hair seemed to go on forever but finally they found the end.

The boy's eyes widened when they saw it led to a sleeping girl.

He slowly walked up to her, trying not to wake her to take a better look. She wore a pink and purple dress with colourful stitching on the skirt. Her very long hair was almost covering her like a blanket the rest spilled out across the floor. He was able to see her round face with a small scattering of light freckles across her small button nose.

The boy thought she was beautiful and wondered why was she up there? He and Baby Tooth looked at each other but neither of them knew what to do. They heard a sound that made them jump a little. They soon saw what made the noise it a small green chameleon, it was popping out from behind the girl, giving them a glare. The boy took a few steps back and held his arms up, thinking the creature was going to jump on him. The girl started to stir. The chameleon turned, this gave the boy and fairy a chance to hide, Baby Tooth hid in her friend's hood while the boy hid behind a stack of old books. He knew that he wouldn't be seen and it was better to be safe than sorry.

The blonde haired girl yawned, stretched and on opening her eyes she found her pet chameleon smiling at her " Good morning Pascal" she said cheerfully before letting Pascal climb on to her hand. "How did you sleep? How about we make cupcakes today? Red velvet ones". Her bright smile faded when her little friend squeaked and for the first time, she looks up and her eyes widened. She thought she was in her home but she found herself somewhere she didn't recognise.

She quickly stood up, wondering where she was. The boy could see the fear on her face growing, he wished he could help but knew she couldn't see or hear him, just then he stepped on an old floorboard and it creaked. The girl jumped at the sound and quickly grabbed something from the chair. He was surprised to see, what she was holding was a frying pan. Before he could question why she had a frying pan he heard...

"Who's there? You should know I'm not afraid and if you don't come out, I'll find you and you'll be sorry"

The boy thought she couldn't be talking to him (he _was_ invisible) but he didn't have time to stand there all day and she was in the same situation as he was. Not knowing what else is do, he breathed in, held up his hands and stepped out into the open.

The blonde haired girl was taken aback by who had stood out, she expected a huge ugly thug with pointy teeth, and instead she saw a boy around her age. Strangely he was pale and had white spiky hair; he wore brown trousers that were torn at the ends and strange blue clothing (a sweatshirt) which she had never seen before. She couldn't help think to herself that this boy-whoever he is, is handsome but maybe it was because he was the first boy she had ever seen.

Seeing her lower the frying pan and looking straight at him, a hopeful thought came into his head

"Wait, you...you can see me" he said without a second hesitation.

She was confused by this. Of course she could see him, what an odd question but she still held her pan in readiness and said

"Yes, I can see you. Now I have a question. Who are you and why did you bring me here?"

He couldn't fight a smile growing on his face but he came back to reality by Pascal, who was perched on the girl's shoulder groaning at him,

"Wait you don't know who I am?

"No", she replied as she and her chameleon shook their heads.

"Ok, first my name is Jack Frost".

"Jack Frost?" She replied in bewilderment, she had heard of the winter spirit but she couldn't recall where.

"Yeah the same one and second, it seems were in the same boat" Jack continued as he placed his staff on his shoulder.

"So you didn't kidnap me… and want to use my hair?" The girl questioned.

"What, no, why would I want to do that? I just awoke and found myself here like you" Jack explained

She thought before asking

"But how do I know if I can trust you", she knew she shouldn't trust strangers, it was what her mother had always told her, but she didn't know where or how far she was from home but something was telling her to trust him.

"Well, once we get out of this place I can take you home, straight home, in no time. That's my promise", Jack said before holding out his hand.

The girl looked at his hand, she glanced at Pascal who simply shrugged at her and then to Jack. It was a fair deal, she needed all the help she could get and she also never broke a promise. Finally she said, "My name is Rapunzel", as she shook his hand, she was a bit surprised by how cold he was but knowing who Jack was she expected it.

"Rapunzel? That's an unusual name!" The winter spirit commented, Jack had heard of a story about a girl with long hair, he wondered if she was the same one, which doesn't seem impossible. As he said this Baby Tooth flew by and started chirping at Jack who just smirked.

"Is that a hummingbird? I've never seen one like that before" Rapunzel asked, looking in wonder.

"Actually, she's a fairy. A tooth fairy to be exact" Jack explained rubbing his neck. "Say hi Baby Tooth"

Rapunzel held up her hand to let Baby Tooth landed on it.

"Hey there little one, oh and this is my best friend Pascal" Rapunzel giggled holding out her other hand up for the chameleon climb onto.

The two small creatures tilted their heads and smiled and then started chatting to each other. Both teens smiled at their companions, they watched them before Jack cleared his throat,

"We'd better start looking for a way out"

"Oh right" Rapunzel replied before she put Pascal back on her shoulder "Mother will be worried sick when she finds I'm gone".

"Hey, we'll get you home soon", Jack said flashing her a smirk which cheered Rapunzel up, with Baby Tooth flew ahead, Jack and Rapunzel move carefully forward the maze like room but it didn't take long till Rapunzel called out,

"Look, there's a door" Jack turned to see it, Rapunzel was moving quickly, she was too distracted to notice an old doll that she stepped on. She almost fell but Jack saved her in the nick of time. Rapunzel caught her breath, she gasped and realised she was floating a few feet in the air.

Jack had flew up and quickly grabbed her by the waist, he steadied her and reassuringly said

"It's ok Punzie I got you" in a calming voice, when he saw how surprised she was.

The winter spirit gently landed the both of them back on the floor. It was then they both noticed how close they were, they quickly separated, blushed and both laughed nervously.

"Wait, Punzie" she questioned as she tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah!" he said rubbing his neck "I thought I'd give you a nickname, you don't mind, do you?

"No, I don't mind, I've never had one before".

"Well good, I was going to call you that anyway ".

"Careful, Frost, you don't want mess with me", Rapunzel replied pointing her frying pan at him.

Jack couldn't help but find it cute when she tried to be tough even though she appeared to be sweet and innocent "OK, I've learned my lesson. I wouldn't mess with you" he playfully replied, they both laughed at this. In just short amount of time, they had become comfortable with each other it was they'd known each other for ages. Jack then noticed how beautiful Rapunzel's eyes were. Bright, spring green eyes, Rapunzel herself had noticed Jack's icy blue eyes, for a second she could have sworn she can could see snowflakes in them.

She was mesmerized until Rapunzel heard a low groaning sound. "What was that?"

"Probably rats". Jack simple answered, he had heard the sound but he thought it was something harmless "Nothing to be scared of", but as he said that, Rapunzel, Pascal and Baby Tooth saw ornaments on a nearby table being knocked over and the sound getting louder and louder. Rapunzel's eyes widened when she saw a large black lizard like foot, after a few moments, more of the strange creature appeared and revealed what looked like a dragon.

Jack turned he was shocked but he quickly gripped his staff and stood protectively in front of the golden haired girl, the two of them stood their ground when the creature spotted them with its green eyes and began to growl.

Seeing this, Baby Tooth flew into Jack's hood while Pascal hid in Rapunzel's hair.

The dragon growled deeply as it moved slowly closer while the two teens backed away. It would have ended in a fight if not for a voice crying out

"Toothless! Stop" a voice cried out, to the teens surprise, a boy ran from where the dragon had appeared and were more surprised to see him reach out a touch the dragon meaningfully. He was younger than Jack or Rapunzel, he wore a long sleeve shirt and brown trousers and a brown animal fur vest.

He turned to the others. "If you want to hurt Toothless, you'll have to go through me" he said standing in front of his friend.

"Hurt him?" Jack said in bewilderment, "If anyone was go to hurt someone one, it's that overgrown lizard", he added pointed his staff at the dragon who growled angrily at the spirit.

"No", Rapunzel said strongly and loudly than she thought, but she didn't want this to end in a fight. "Maybe there has been a huge misunderstanding, so maybe we should all start again; both boys looked at her before looking at each other

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel and this is Jack", she said brightly, holding out her hand to the boy.

"I'm Hiccup", he said and finished shaking her hand.

"Really, your name is Hiccup?" Jack tried to hide his laugher but wasn't hiding it well.

"Jack, be nice". Rapunzel said warningly giving him a hard stare and the dragon joined her by growling in a low rumble and showing his teeth.

"Yes, I know but it's not the worst and this is Toothless" Hiccup then said patting his friends head.

"Toothless? But he has teeth, lots of teeth", Rapunzel pointed out but just as she said it, the dragon retracted his teeth which made both Rapunzel and Jack jump a little.

"Ok that's cool," Jack admitted after the shock. At that moment Pascal and Baby Tooth peeked out from their hiding places, they were scared but began to feel confident seeing the boy and his dragon.

"Oh Pascal, say hello to Toothless" Rapunzel said cheerfully, she had the chameleon in her hands and held him out so Toothless and Pascal could get acquainted.

"Big lizard meet small lizard" Jack commented joking as Hiccup took a closer look at Pascal. It was then that Pascal change to black, which made him look a bit like a mini Toothless.

"What kind of dragon is he?" Hiccup asked

"Pascal isn't a dragon..." Rapunzel began but,

"Though he's scary as one" she heard Jack say and playfully poke him in his arm, "aw" he moaned but grinned, he then turned to Hiccup "anyway, how do you get here?"

"Um, to be honest I don't know. I just woke up and found myself and Toothless here," Hiccup explained scratching his head in thought, it was very strange.

"Just like us", Rapunzel said before she stood up and placed Pascal back on her shoulder.

"Ok, so do you two know who or what brought us here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well we thought you might know", Jack then asked then added "like who or how many there were?"

"No, but they must have done something to us before they took us", Hiccup replied rubbing his neck.

"Yes but..."Rapunzel began but suddenly there was a loud BANG!

The sound made them all jump and turn to where the sound had come from in the far corner of the room.

"It's them! They're here" she squeaked quickly holding Jack's arm.

Toothless began to approach the corner where large boxes and other things were stacked as more bangs and crashes were heard.

"Be careful bud" Hiccup said before the three teens slowly walked up, ready for anything.

"Ok, me and Punz will go around the back and make them run while Hiccup and Toothless stay here and stop whatever it is from getting away" Jack whispered telling them his plan.

"But shouldn't we just escape?" Rapunzel question "We can easily leave with Toothless protecting us" she added holding out her hand to said dragon.

"Yes, but we don't know who that is or how powerful it maybe" Hiccup said, Toothless nodded in agreement as they heard another noise but then as they listened it became clear that it was someone talking and complaining.

"Maybe we should think of a Plan B" Hiccup commented after a moment.

"Ok what do you do suggest?" Jack turned to Hiccup but before Hiccup could speak...

"You know I can hear you"

A voice came behind the wall of boxes. The voice was definitely female but the boys thought it sounded like she had a Scottish voice.

"Now can anyone give me a little help to me get out of this mess?"

None of them spoke for a moment before Rapunzel asked,

"Aren't you able to climb out?"

"No" the voice responded "It's too unstable to climb",

"Can you see any opening?"

"Is there no way around" Jack asked still wary, still she might also have been kidnapped, like them.

"No, it's like a wall, there's not even so much as a crack" the voice said.

"Wait, look there", Hiccup suddenly said. As Jack and Rapunzel answered to the voice, he had been looking around and had spotted a thin gap within the wall of boxes.

"If we try to pull those boxes aside, the gap will be big enough to push out", Hiccup said to the others pointing at the boxes.

"Ok Punz, you pull this side and I'll pull this side", Jack said instantly taking charge.

They all started working to free the mystery person. They found their places and pulled, after a short while they managed to make the gap big enough.

Rapunzel said, "Can you see the gap now?" As she spoke they heard footsteps, they were getting loud, that meant someone was heading towards them.

"Aye! I found it!" replied a voice, suddenly an arm popped through the space they had made, and then a leg followed.

"Nearly...there" they heard the voice groaned and with a few more pushes she popped out, she gave one last push the force of which almost made her bang into something but luckily for her, Hiccup was standing in front of the gap so he caught her.

Jack and Rapunzel released their grip and turned to see a girl with her arms around Hiccup's neck as he trying to hold her up.

"Are...are you…alright? " Hiccup manages to say.

"I'm fine" she said as she found her footing and moved her hands to his shoulders and cleared her hair from her face, "But as soon as I get my hands on whoever's taken me l'll..." She started but stopped once her eyes locked with Hiccup's. He could see she had a roundish face with light freckles and a button nose but he was taken most by her sky blue eyes. He couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl he ever seen, his mouth opened as he stared.

The girl wasn't sure why but she couldn't help staring into his green eyes. To her, this boy looked normal; she saw gentleness and kindness in those eyes.

"Hi" she finally said after a moment.

"Hi" Hiccup replied feeling his cheeks redden, he realised he was still staring.

"Um…thank you...for catching me" She finally said giving shy smile.

"You're...you're welcome" Hiccup managed to say. For the longest time their eyes never left each other. It was like they were under a spell but it was broken when Jack cleared his throat. He and Rapunzel were watching them, both wondering what to do.

Hiccup and the girl let go of each other and moved back a few steps, she brushed herself down, the three teens could see the girl was wearing a bluely-green dress, her long sleeves had been cut revealing white puffy fabric. Around her waist was a quiver which held arrows and her light coloured bow over her shoulder but the one thing they found shocking was her hair, she had a mass of long red curly hair.

"Hi, I love your hair. I've never seen hair that colour before" Rapunzel said brightly "Then again I've never seen people with brown or white hair either".

The redhead at first didn't know what to reply to that. It was then she noticed Rapunzel long hair.

"Oh and I like yours", she had seen long hair before but Rapunzel was so long, her eyes follow the long trail of hair until she saw next in the hair was something black and looked up to see Toothless. When she saw the creature, the redhead took a few steps back, more out of shock than fear.

"Is...Is that... "She managed to say.

"Well if you mean is that a dragon? Then yes, this is Toothless and he's really harmless, err most of the time!" Hiccup softly said to calm her as said the dragon stood next to his rider and Hiccup petted him.

Toothless groaned softly in reply which made her jump a bit. "Well he just said it's nice to meet you" Hiccup said which made her laugh a little.

"I've never seen one before" she said before looking at the dragon "It's grand to meet you too!" Toothless responded to this and gave her a big toothless smile, the redhead smiled brightly.

She looked at Hiccup then at Toothless "You're friends with a dragon?" she asked.

"Well this is great and all but we should've just asked your name first" Jack finally interrupted.

"Oh Merida, my name is Merida" The redhead replied grinning. "So I now met Toothless but I don't know your name"

"Oh sorry" Rapunzel said first. "I'm Rapunzel and this is my friend Jack", she added, pointing to the White haired boy.

"And you? What's your name" Merida asked turning to Hiccup, startling him.

"Ur...ur" Hiccup muttered feel his cheeks pink up. "H...Hiccup"

Merida was about burst out laughing but she noticed he sad expression, he was embarrassed by his name. "I've heard worse" she said and saw a small smile on Hiccup's face.

"Yeah anyway" Jack interrupted again "I guessing you woke up here as well", Jack continued leaning on his staff.

"Err aye!" Merida replied crossing her arms and looking through the gap where she had emerged from. '' I don't know who brought me here but it looks like I'm not the only one"

"Well that's my question, why are we here, why us?" Jack asked. They all looked at each another, wondering about question. They were starting to have their own ideas on why they all seemed to be collected together, all four knew whoever had kidnapped them would make them known soon and they needed to escape before they arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, well this story in really hard in write, mostly because there a lot of things happening at the moment but I'm determined to finish the story. Wish my luck.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

While the four teens were thinking about what to do, Sally had found that she had fallen out of bed with an unexpected thud, groaning as she rubbed her head, remembering a horrible dream she had. For a long time now, Sally had been having the same dream and each time she had it she had ended up on the floor.

She glanced over to Maria who was still asleep, covers wrapped around her. Sally sighed, got up, put her bunny socks on and headed down the hall. She rubbed her golden locks still feeling sleepy; all she thought about was getting water. She headed downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed a glass, filled it with water and drank it. Glancing out of the window she focussed her attention on her Nan's flowers bed and the wooden boat. She then notices a robin standing on the balcony. She wondered if it was the same robin they had seen yesterday, Sally watched the little bird for a moment before it flew off.

Just as she was going to get her breakfast, her mind wandered and settled on the book she found yesterday. At first, she looked around in the kitchen and the living room but remembered she left it the attic. She made her way up to the attic but on reaching the stairs, she could hear banging coming from above. Puzzled she slowly climbed up and as she did she could hear people talking, it was faint but their voices sound familiar. She thought she must still be feeling sleepy and that she was imagining it, Sally walked closer to the door, when she reached it she put her ear to the door, now she could hear the voices much clearer. She then got on her knees and looked through the keyhole.

At first, there was nothing unusual. Sally only saw what she saw yesterday, not knowing that there were four teenagers in there who were talking to one another. The young girl tried see where the voices were coming from when suddenly a huge green eye stared right back at her.

Sally fell backwards and let out a terrifying scream, she continued screaming as she tried to get up. She did manage to pull herself up and flew down the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her.

The teens heard the screaming and found Toothless banging at the door. They joined him before Rapunzel tried turning the doorknob but it was locked.

"What do we do?" Rapunzel asked the others.

Then Merida found an old fire poker, "Ok stand back" she said, Jack pulled a face as they took a step back. Merida plan was to prize open the door, she tried a few times but it didn't move.

Jack sighed and gently moved the red head, "Let me try" he said ignoring Merida's annoyed face.

"And what are you going to do?" Merida asked, her only response was Jack giving her a knowing smirk. The winter spirit pointed at the door knob and froze it. Hiccup and Merida's mouths dropped, they have experience magic and legendary being before but they'd never met anyone like Jack. Rapunzel was even more shocked, she knew he could fly but she had no idea he had power just like her.

The door knob was completely frozen over and when Jack grab and turn it, it opened. He grinned to himself when he saw the other stunned faces. "Well let's go".

The four teens, with Baby Tooth, Pascal and Toothless slowly walked down the stairs, they couldn't help but look at their new surroundings.

"Where do you think we are?" Rapunzel asked in wonder.

"Its look like a house" Jack replied.

"Well it no house I've ever seen before" Merida commented as Hiccup nodded in agreement.

As they continued going down, Maria had come out on the bedroom, she was just going to find her iPad when Sally collided with her, she wasn't looking properly a now looked shocked.

"Sally, what's the matter" Maria asked after she saw her frightened face.

"There...there...there's someone or something upstairs" Sally finally said trying to breath, pointing one hand up the stairs while holding her sister with the other.

"Sally, Sally, calm down, just breath" Maria said trying to calm her sister down. Sally did as Maria told her and took a couple of deep slow breaths.

"I saw a big green eye come toward the keyhole and...And I heard voices...I think they're robbers or killers" Sally said quietly.

"Maybe you dreamt it, I think..." But before Maria finished, both of them heard footsteps coming towards them and getting closer.

"What should we do?" Sally whispered gripping Maria's arm.

Her sister couldn't think of what to do, the only thing she could think of was "Hide! Hide!" And she pulled Sally toward the kitchen and into a cupboard.

At the moment Maria shut the door that when the four teens and the dragon reached the ground floor.

"Do you hear something?" Merida asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup said "it sounded like a door".

"It came this way" Jack said before him and the others walked into the kitchen. For Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup had never seen a kitchen like this; they looked in awe at the sink, the oven, the fridge and all the other machines. Jack however noticed faint noises coming from the cupboard Toothless noticed and began sniffing toward the noise.

Both Sally and Maria tried to stay still as possible, deeply hopeful that they would go out.

"What do you think they want" Sally whispered to her sister.

"Don't know, probably robbers!" Maria whispered back, keeping her eye on the door which she used a mop to hold it closed.

"Oh no! Charlie and Ollie they're still upstairs" Sally realised and started to panic. Her older sister pressed a finger to her lips.

"They're still asleep, hopefully the robbers will go before the boys wake up", Maria reassure.

What the two didn't know was the four teens were looking at the door, (they were just as scared as the two sisters) and were wondering what to do.

"What do you think they're talking about" Merida asked folding her arms.

"Probably planning on what do with us" Hiccup said shrugging.

"Ok, we jump on them once they leave" Jack said as Baby Tooth flew and hover next to him.

"But you forget we don't know how many of them are in there" Merida commented with one raise eyebrows.

The winter spirit just gave her a quick glare, "Well do you have a better idea".

Clearly getting annoyed, Merida stomped over to Jack with clenched fists, but Hiccup got in between the two of them.

"This is not the time for a fist fight" he said as he elbowed to separate them and try to stop the situation from getting out of hand. But Jack and Merida continued to argue, Hiccup tried in vain to stop them, Rapunzel meanwhile was switching from watching the new friends to looking at the door. She didn't really know what to do until a thought came to her. If they were the people who kidnapped them, why were they hiding? Rapunzel glanced at Pascal who was thinking the same thing. So Rapunzel walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello, can you please come out" she asked sweetly.

Behind the door, Sally and Maria heard a voice that they seemed to instantly recognise.

"What that..." Sally started.

"No, it's can't be" Maria replied not knowing if what she heard was real but both girls knew that they weren't dreaming.

"Rapunzel, what are you thinking?" Merida said as she pulled Rapunzel away from the door.

"I didn't know, I, I think they should be harmless" Rapunzel answered.

"We don't know that Punz, it could be a trick" Jack explained.

"Wait, she's right" Hiccup then said "if they kidnapped us, they wouldn't hide if they had overpowered us".

Merida and Jack wanted to find fault but what Hiccup said made sense.

Sally and Maria could hear the four as they continued talking and found the other voices familiar too. Sally knew those voices anywhere even though she knew it could only possibly be a coincidence. Then she thought for a moment as she rubbed her necklace, why were they talking instead of doing something. She mustered enough courage and she removed the mop, reached for the door knob and turned it.

"Sis, no!" Maria called but it was too late. The young girl push it opened, the door swung with open a bang that made the four teens turn. Sally was blinded by the sunlight and when her eye's adjusted to the brightness, she could only stare.

Now, she really did think she was dreaming for Sally was looking at four of her favourite characters, they were there right in front of her. It wasn't just people dressed in costumes, they were the real thing, fully animated as if they had literally step out of the film.

"It's a girl", Jack simple said. This broke Sally out of her shock, she crawled out and stood up. Maria too stood up and glared in amazement her mouth gasped open she was in utter shock.

"There are two of them" Hiccup then said seeing the girls who were now standing in front of them.

Toothless growled which made both girls turn and their mouths drop.

"Oh kitty cats, it's Toothless" Maria said in awe, trying to hold her excitement.

"Wait you know Toothless?" Hiccup asked knowing he never came across these girls before in his life.

"Of course we know him Hiccup" Sally said as if she was talking to a friend and Hiccup was more shocked.

"You know him?" Rapunzel asked simply.

"Yes and you Rapunzel" Sally said smiling bright "and you Merida and you _too_ Jack" now this was scaring them, there was no logical way the girls could know them.

"Who are you?" Merida asked them. At first Maria and Sally didn't answer, they didn't know what to say. Both were still so stunned that their minds were blank they could only stare in awe at their heroes. Finally Maria spoke.

"Ur...I'm Maria and this is my sister, Sally" Maria said nervously.

"Are you the ones who kidnapped us?" Hiccup then said accusingly.

"What no, we would ever do that to you guys" Sally quickly said.

"But how do you know us", Rapunzel asked.

"That's because..." Sally began but stopped herself; she couldn't tell them that they were fictional characters from animated films. They would think she was completely nuts "Because you're legendary, everyone knows your stories" she said which was of course, true.

"What else do they know? Rapunzel then said. Sally and Maria then realised that she didn't know she was a princess who was been taken as a baby and stay in a tower for years.

Jack didn't want to trust these girls but they didn't look like they were able to plan a kidnapping, also they didn't have a clue that the four of them were up there and he wanted to make sense of it all.

"So, where are we?" Questioned Jack.

"This is our Nan's house" Sally said, she blushed slightly as she looked at the handsome winter spirit. Sally had a big crush on Jack Frost; it wasn't just because he was good looking but also his personality and sympathy. "But how did you all get here," She asked.

"We don't know, we woke up found ourselves here," Hiccup said rubbing his neck.

"So do you know why we're here?" Jack then asked.

"Honestly, we don't have a clue what's going on" Maria replied.

As they were talking, Charlie and Ollie had woken up and walked down the stairs they were still tired and wanted food. Just as they turned the corner, Charlie froze. Not believing what he was seeing but when Ollie instantly saw the dragon, his face lit up.

"DRAGON!" The little boy cried and ran up to Toothless with the biggest smile on his little face.

"Ollie I think going too near a dragon isn't a great idea" Maria called as her brother stood in front of Toothless who just bewildered by Oliver, the dragon didn't know what to think of this little boy and backed off a little when Oliver tried to touch him.

The others found the interaction adorable while Charlie continued to stare at them.

"What the..." He mumbled before looking at his sisters. Asking them silently what's going on, he could tell by their faces they didn't have a clue.

"And you are?" Merida then asked when she noticed him. The other three turned to the boy who then suddenly became embarrassed when he realise that he was in his pyjamas in front of two girls.

"Well this is our brother Charlie" Maria introduced, "and this is little brother Oliver, Ollie for short" after she said this Ollie started barking like a dog. The dragon had never seen a child do anything like that before.

Charlie couldn't think of anything to say until Baby Tooth flew out of Jack's hood and went up the Charlie, he was taken aback by the fairy and watched in wonder at Baby tooth's antics.

Is this...real" He asked looking at his sister.

"I...I don't know, but I certainly think we not dreaming" Maria said looking at the Big four talking to Oliver. "But if it is, it's the best dream ever."

"This is mad, it's like something out of a movie or a book" Charlie comment to himself.

But, when Sally heard her brother, a thought hit her. "Book...that's it...the Book!", and with that she ran up stairs to the attic followed by Maria and Charlie.

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup watched them before going after them. When they reached the attic it didn't take long for them to find the golden book on the floor.

Sally grabbed the book and opened it and began to look at the pages,

"Do you think they're connected to the book", Maria asked as her sister flicking through the pages looking for clues about the famous fours appearance in their Nan's house.

"I think so," Sally replied "There must be something."

"What about that portal spell? They could've come through and woke up there." Charlie said when he joined them.

"No, it said only those who are blessed can open a portal," Sally explained closing the book.

"Well what then," Charlie asked, before Sally answered she glared at the cover and notice something was missing. The four jewels were gone and she was about to tell them when she glanced up at the big four who had just arrived and were talking to each other , she looked at them then at the book and a thought clicked in her brain.

Sally pulled her brother and sister away from them, without them noticing.

"Look" Sally whispered showing them the book's cover. Charlie and Maria looked and were puzzled.

Maria then said "That's weird, I thought..."

"There were jewels on this cover," Sally quietly answered, "I think those jewels have something to do with the big four"

"Like the jewels brought them here" Maria suggested scratching her chin.

"Maybe," Charlie then said "but why? why bring them here?''

Sally thought for a moment before saying "I think if we ask them to remember what happened to them then we can figure this out".

"I don't think they'd like to know that they're actually cartoon characters" Charlie whispered loudly that his sisters instantly shushed him.

"They can't know that, they'll think we're crazy. They won't believe us," Maria told him.

"They won't believe what?" the three jumped and turned to Jack standing a few feet away from them. Sally, Maria and Charlie couldn't think of how to reply. "You know something and we want answers," Jack said staring at them.

Knowing there was no other way around it. Sally took a deep breath and tried to be calm as she said "You'll never believe us"

The winter spirit could see the nervousness in her face. He glanced over to Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel who sensed what he was thinking because they nodded understanding.

"Ok, we are willing to listen," he told the young girl. Sally felt a bit better but wasn't sure where to start. She looked at Maria then Charlie, they were all unsure.

"Well, you better sit down "she said turning back to the big four, they all found seats, Sally took a deep breath and began "OK, so it all began in 1923 when...


	5. Chapter 5

_hi everyone, i'm sorry about the delay but i was busy with holidays and my family so that why it took a long time for this chapter. i have seen Wreck-it Ralph 2 and it was good. i love the disney princess scene and i was surprised at some moments. i can hardly wait for Dragon 3 and i hope to posted the next chapter after a trip to disneyland. I also didn't mind feedback and ideas so feel free to comment_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Meanwhile...

"It was that way!"

"No, Phoebe, I recall that stump, so we must be close to the car."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and sighed at her boyfriend Douglas' persistence. They went camping for the weekend, she hoped they would be going to a campsite but he wanted to 'do it properly'. Now they were in the middle of nowhere, tying to find their car so they could go and buy food.

"Why don't we try to find that old house we saw yesterday", Phoebe said as she sat on a fallen tree, she flicked open her phone.

Douglas checked the compass, "No, as soon as we find that mossy rock, the sooner we'll find the car" Phoebe looked up at him for a bit then looked back at her phone, she clicked on her photos but as she waited for it to load she jumped when she saw something moving in the trees behind her. Phoebe quickly turned but there was nothing there.

"Did you see that?" She asked aloud.

"See what?" Douglas replied absent mindlessly.

"There was something in the trees", Phoebe said, getting up and walking nervously to her boyfriend.

"Probably just a squirrel",

"It's wasn't a squirrel, it was bigger than one and black!'' she explained, "Let's just go, I'm getting the creeps"

Then they both heard a loud rusting, the couple turned towards a bush where the noise had come from.

"OK maybe there is something there" Douglas said as Phoebe began tugging on his shirt sleeve, she couldn't help but think this was like something out of a horror film. "I'll see what it is" Douglas said, Phoebe instinctively grabbed his arm.

"No let's go to the car and go home" she begged.

"Ok", he said after seeing the fear of his girlfriend's face. He put an arm reassuringly around Phoebe but as they started to go Douglas stopped and said "Oh no our camping stuff"

"We'll come back later, come on" she pulled on his hand but he didn't budge.

"Look, I'll go back and get our things, you stay there," he quickly said and ran off before Phoebe could stop him.

"Doug, Douglas, COME BACK PLEASE!", but he was out of sight Phoebe cried desperately after him but there was no sight or sound of him, nothing. She headed to their camp; she thought he must have headed there.

Phoebe found her bearing remembered where it was but when she was halfway there something familiar caught her eye. She stopped and reached down for a closer look, her face dropped, it was Douglas' compass ''He'd never go anywhere without it'', she said aloud to herself.

Phoebe felt uneasy now and was about to run when she felt something grab her ankle and it pulled her hard down to the ground and she was dragged away. Phoebe's screamed at the top of her lungs. Her phone had fallen to the ground and lit to show a picture of her mum who was calling her, but the poor girl was now too far to answer it.

* * *

"And after Jack's movie, that's when the Big Four fandom started, they put your movies together in stories and pictures online...and that leads up to now"

Sally explained to Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup, she explained the history of animation companies, their stories and anything else she thought of which related to these. The young girl felt relieved to have shared this information but was a bit nervous as she saw the shock and disbelief painted on their faces.

"So, let me get this straight, we are out of animated movies", Jack asked.

"Yes", Sally replied simply.

"And we're actually cartoon characters that are from the films," Hiccup then said rubbing his face.

"Yes", Sally said again.

"And we are in the world that is in the stories!" Rapunzel then said "How...how is that possible?"

"Well we're not sure" Sally said as she rubbed her necklace.

"Can't you send us back" Merida said finally said

"We don't know how!" Maria replied she and Charlie had let their sister talk; Maria felt now was the time to tell them more "All we know is what we've learned is in the book."

Sally handed Hiccup the spell book and quickly turned the pages.

"Is this a magic book? Oh! Did it bring us here" Rapunzel asked, who was looking at the book.

"We think so, there where jewels in each corner but they're gone" Maria said.

"So that means we're stuck here," Jack saw Sally looking down, avoiding their eyes.

"I'm sorry, we want to help but..."the young girl muttered but she stopped when Rapunzel stood up and hugged Sally.

"Hey, it's OK. You didn't do anything wrong," Rapunzel said reassured Sally.

"She's right kiddo," Jack then said gently placing his hand on Sally's shoulder which made her jump a little "We'll figure it out and a way to return home, together."

This made Sally smile, she felt relieved to hear that Jack was being so positive. It was at that moment Ollie entered the room with the phone clutched in his hand.

"Ollie? Who's is on the phone?" Maria asked.

"Mama." the little boy replied which made his older sibling's eyes widen.

"Oh no," Maria quickly said before taking the phone and held it up to her ear. "Hi mum, how are you." She said as she walked passed everyone and went down stairs.

"Ur...why is she talking into that block" Hiccup commented when he Merida and Rapunzel wondered what Maria was holding.

"It's a cell phone" Sally explained, "you use it if want to send someone a message or to see how they are!"

"Don't you use a carrier pigeon?" Merida questioned.

"Well we don't use one" Sally explained then Charlie added

"Let's just say, no one has used those for decades."

"Oh" Rapunzel murmured and the kids could see they understood what he meant.

They all went downstairs again when they found Maria still talking on the phone.

"Yes we're fine; we're just about to have breakfast. Well it's been a busy morning. Ok talk to you later, bye", Maria hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did mum say?" Sally asked.

"She was just asking how we are and what we're doing. The usual stuff", Maria explained "We should have breakfast, and then we get dressed …"

They headed into the kitchen, all of them heard a loud grumble that was coming from Toothless, and he looked at them sheepishly before hanging his head.

"You're hungry are you bud?" Hiccup said patting his dragon, the Night Fury reply with a purr.

Sally stopped and turned to the Big Four.

"Ur...do you want breakfast?" She asked them.

"Oh, I would love some" Rapunzel said smiling. Jack, Hiccup, Merida hesitated at first but then they nodded.

"Toothless?" Sally heard Hiccup say, the Night Fury had walked down, sniffing the double doors, the double doors that led into Granddad's room.

"Don't let him in there" Sally cried but it was too late. Toothless opened the door and stood in horror at what he saw. They all heard him about to fire at the stuffed animals. Not really thinking, Sally ran in front of the dragon and quickly shut his mouth tight.

"Please don't, if you fire, you'll burn the whole house down and we'll all be in serious trouble", Sally relaxed when she heard Toothless swallowing his fire and purring to her which made the young girl remove her hands. The others had followed her and the big four took one look at the taxidermy and suddenly understood why Sally didn't want Toothless to go in there.

"Its ok bud", Hiccup whispered to Toothless and helps him back out of the room.

"Um...these are kind of off putting" Rapunzel commented while softly stroking Pascal who was scared after seeing some stuffed lizards in glass cases.

"This is fine with me, we have a lots of stuff dears and bears back home", Merida then said and they closed the doors and just to be extra safe, Jack froze the doorknobs.

It was a very strange breakfast for everyone, The Collins children had their cereals but it was hard for them to not stare at the cartoon characters. Sally tried to find something for Toothless, she knew that he loved to eat fish but she could only find fish fingers, so she put some in the oven of the dragon for try. Merida found a bowl of fruit, she took an apple and then another and give it to Hiccup who thanked her. Rapunzel wanted to make scrambled eggs and was enjoying trying out the cooker, Sally had to show her how the cooker and the toaster worked, Pascal watched with interest, when the toast popped up the noise made nearly everyone jump and Toothless growled at it. Jack had sat himself on the counter leaning against his staff. He was asked if he wanted anything he declined explaining as he's a spirit he doesn't need to eat.

"So are your Mum and Nan at again?" Jack asked Maria.

"They're at a craft show, you know they like making things at home and they meet other people, who do similar things, or they sometimes sell their own things, they love going to them, they'll be home tomorrow but I don't know how we will explain you to them!" Maria said as she placed their bowls in the sink.

"Well, I'm sure they won't mind," Rapunzel said as she shared her food with Pascal and Baby Tooth, Oliver also offered his food to them.

"They will probably think we're crazy or ground us for life." Charlie said munching on a banana. As they talk, Toothless was looking towards the cooker at the fish fingers. Sally knelt down next to the dragon to check the food.

"I think it's ready," she said before grabbing a cloth, taking the tray out and putting the fish fingers on a plate. "Here you go, it isn't what your use to but I hope you don't mind," Sally said as she put the fish fingers in front of the dragon.

Toothless sniffed the fish fingers, before quickly eating them up, he seemed to enjoy them but then they could see Toothless looking like he was going to be sick. Hiccup went to his best friend's side, calming him by petting and talking to him. Luckily, Toothless wasn't sick but they knew never to give him fish fingers again. Quickly, Merida found a bowl; filling it with water she placed it in front of Toothless.

"Here," Merida said to him softly, Toothless purred at her before drinking the water.

"Is he going to be ok?" Rapunzel asked after the dragon had finished his drink and headed to the living room.

"Yeah, he'll be fine" Hiccup said then turned to Sally "but what was in those fish things?"

"Just fish and breadcrumbs, but it looks like Toothless had a bad reaction to the breadcrumbs" Sally said rubbing her necklace.

"We'll get him some fresh fish when we go to the shops," Maria said as she stood up, "but now, we'd better get dressed."

It was then all of them heard the TV turn on. Curious, they all went to the living and saw Toothless staring at the screen in wonder. When the Night Fury entered the room he had stepped on the remote control and had accidentally turned it on.

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's a television, TV for short" Charlie explained as he picked up the remote. "And use this," he handed it to Rapunzel who pressed a button and changed the channel. Staring in wonder the golden haired girl began pushing buttons she was amazed by every new image. Merida went up to the screen and touched it.

"Its glass, it's made out of glass" Merida said in awe. Hiccup looked at how it worked, finding wires and plugs and asked questions about it, Maria and Charlie answered the best they could.

Sally watched everything in wonder, the characters reactions to their new surroundings and with each other, she couldn't help but smile. She thought that lots of people wish to meet their favourite characters but to be able to actually talk to them and possible even become their friends; she felt that she and her siblings were really lucky.

"I know you know a lot about us"

The young girl jumped a little to find Jack leaning against the wall next to her. She felt herself blushed and quickly turned away.

"So can you tell me what time period the other are?" Jack asked.

"Ur...well Merida is from the middle Ages, also I think Hiccup is from around then too and Rapunzel is from the 19th century," Sally explained trying to remember what she knew.

"Well that explains a lot," Jack said and then noticed Sally's butterfly necklace. "That necklace!" even though he said it softly, Sally heard it and her hand instantly found her necklace.

"What, this?" she asked him.

"Sorry it's just I feel like I've seen it before," Jack explained. He wondered why it was so familiar but before Sally could say anything. A loud sound boomed seemingly out of nowhere, Sally and Jack covered their ears but they still heard Maria shouting "TURN IT OFF!"

What happened was Rapunzel was still clicking channels on the TV until she put a rock channel on and the sound was so loud it was affecting Toothless, he started twitching and roaring. Charlie instantly ran over and turned the TV off.

"What's was that?" Merida asked aloud after a moment.

"It is Rock music!" Charlie said and the added, "And now we know that dragons don't like heavy metal!" they could see Toothless now looked much better, purring happily and began sniffing around until he found something that been knocked off the table.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked as he followed where the dragon was looking and saw a book, it was the "How to train your dragon" book. When Hiccup saw his name on the cover, he quickly picked it up, stood up and turned to the kids.

"What's this, I don't remember writing a book?" Hiccup said showing them the book. Maria, Sally and Charlie froze, neither of them knew what to say but Maria decided to be the one to explain.

"Well here, people write books and some get turned into movies, it called adaptation. Your story was written by woman name Cressida Cowell!" Maria explained and saw Hiccup's face change."So, this is where Toothless and I come from?" The Viking asked understanding a bit.

"Ur, not exactly, your movie is loosely based on the book, there are lots of changes but that's something that usually happens with any adaptation," Maria added, she thought of telling the differences between the book and movie but thought it would be too much for him.

"What about me? Do I have a book?" Jack asked curiously. "You're a mythical legend here and there are different versions of books about you too. You are in a book series called "the Guardian of Children," by a man named William Joyce!" Sally said as she rubbed her necklace, trying not to blush as she felt Jack Frost looking at her.

"And me?" Rapunzel asked even though she was nervous, to her the answer.

"Oh your story is a very old fairytale that be around for decades!" Sally answered, "But what happens to you is slightly different than in the book."

"Oh like what?" Rapunzel asked eagerly.

"Ur... we aren't quite sure!" Charlie said knowing that he and his sisters wouldn't want to tell Rapunzel what happened in the tale.

"So, do I have a story, I mean maybe an old folktales or something like that" Merida finally said. Maria bit her lip before saying reluctantly

"Actually your story isn't based on an existing story; it was made from scratch at Pixar as an all original idea."

Maria saw Merida scrunching up her face "Oh that's grand" the redhead said furiously!

"All the things I did, all the things I and my family been through. Wasn't told until now?"

"Technically it was two years ago" Charlie quieting murmured.

"CHARLIE!" Sally and Maria shouted at him, knowing that wasn't helping. Sally took a moment to think before she stepped towards Merida.

"Merida, the studio only make originals stories, so your story isn't based on anything but that makes you unique," She explained, Sally wondered if what she said had any effect, she was relieved to see Merida's face relaxed and she smiled.

"Ok, I think it's time we got washed and dressed, before we think of what to do next" Maria said and she and her siblings headed upstairs, but not before Sally turned and said to the Big Four.

"Oh please make yourselves comfortable but please don't touch any of the electronics."

They looked at each other before they nodded. When the kids disappeared upstairs, Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Toothless saw Rapunzel began to climb the stairs "Erm, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to look around, I'm just curious about what's here" Rapunzel explained.

"Hang on, I'll come too!" Merida then said and the girls headed upstairs.

Jack and Hiccup noticed Oliver who was still down stairs showing Toothless, Pascal and Baby Tooth (who was perched on the dragon's head) his dinosaurs, the two teens laughed when Toothless sniffed at the T-Rex and then knocked it over which made the youngest of the children get cross.

"No don't do that" they looked at the funny sight of a two year old telling off a fire breathing dragon.

Meanwhile Rapunzel and Merida were interested in the pictures on the walls; they were distracted by the sound of water running coming from the shower. The door to the bathroom was ajar so the girls could see Charlie had removed his night shirt when he glanced up; he covered up immediately and yelled.

"Hey I'm changing!"

Rapunzel quickly closed the door and the girls started to giggle. "Oh wee lamb," Merida said smiling. Just then Sally popped her head out down from the bedroom door.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry, we were looking around and we saw Charlie in there by accident he got a bit of a shock!" Rapunzel explained.

Sally joined the girls with a giggle, "Oh don't worry, it happens all the time."

"Do you mind if we see where you sleep?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure me and Maria are waiting for the shower," Sally said then she saw the confusion look on the princesses faces, "It's like rain, a place where we wash?"

Realizing what Sally meant, Merida and Rapunzel entered the room. Maria and Sally were busy picking out her clothes to wear, when Rapunzel saw the clothes on the bed, she picked up each item and examining it.

"Is this what girls usually wear in this world?" Rapunzel asked placing a pink t-shit against her chest.

"Well, we have all sort of different types of clothes for different people," Sally said as Merida picked up a pair of Maria's pants.

"You know my mum would lock me up if she saw me wear these!" Merida said smiling as she held them to her waist.

"They would suit you," Maria commented and they all had a bit of fun with Rapunzel and Merida who played with the modern clothes in the mirror. Then Rapunzel spotted something in the mirror.

"Aaah he's cute" Rapunzel turned and picked up a yellow, soft but scruffy teddy bear from Sally's bed.

"Ur please is careful with him, he's old and much loved" Sally said with a worry.

"That's her Pooh Bear, she had him since she was little," Maria laughed a bit at her little sister who was panicking. "She can't sleep without him!" Maria then saw Sally narrowing her eyes at her and she knew what she was saying without saying a word.

"I've never seen a toy bear made out of fur," Merida comment.

"Oh, I forgot teddy bears didn't exist in your timeline," Maria said.

"Well I think he's lovely and he must love you too Sally," Rapunzel said and then gentle handed the bear back to Sally, the young girl smiled at her favourite Princess and hug her bear close to her chest. When Sally was done, she placed him back of her bed; she had lots of questions she wanted to ask them so she decided this could be a good time to ask one.

"So what do two the..."

"OK, bathroom free!" Charlie called from the door; he was dress in his jeans and a red shirt with long white sleeves. "I'll get Ollie dressed and did anyone tell you not enter when someone in the bathroom" he said, directing this comment at the Princesses.

"Well you should keep the door closed laddie," Merida replied, his sisters covered their mouth to hide their laughter.

As Charlie leaves, Rapunzel turned to Sally and Maria "well you two get yourself wash and dress while we continue exploring" as with that Rapunzel grabbed Merida by the arm and pull her out of the room with Rapunzel's hair trailing after them.

The sisters stood for a moment before Maria asked Sally, "We're you going ask them if they like Jack and Hiccup?"

"Mmm...Maybe," Sally admitted after a moment.

Downstairs, Charlie found Oliver playing dinosaurs with Jack and Hiccup and the telling them about his toys. Charlie could see that the teen boy was having a good time. The winter sprite was a natural with Ollie, asking him things and pretending one of the triceratops was nibbling Oliver and Hiccup was asking the name of them and if they could breathe fire.

"I heard in the medical ages, when they found dinosaur bones they thought they were remain of dragons" Charlie explained

"Oh that explained a couple of things" Hiccup answered as his dragon rested his head lightly on top of Hiccup's lap.

Charlie smile at him before turning to his brother "come on Ollie, let's get clothes and then you can play with Toothless" he said holding out his hand.

Oliver got up and took Charlie's hand and the two climbed the stairs, Jack watched the brothers until they disappear. It was then he heard noises at the front door, he turned to see the dragon had walked up and was pressing his paw against the door. Hiccup approached his friend and softly scratches his head.

"You want to go out, don't you bud" Hiccup asked. After Jack join them with Baby Tooth on the shoulder. The tiny fairy squeaked and pointed at a bunch of key hanging on the wall.

He took them off the hook and looked through them until he found the right one. Hiccup and Toothless watched him put the key into the lock and turn it. Jack opened the door and the two boys, Baby Tooth and Toothless walk out onto the porch. The Night Fury immediately ran out onto the path, he stretched and spreading out his wings. The boys looked around from the porch all that they could see were trees, grass, flowers, a rock path and a gravel road.

"Jack? Hiccup? Where are you?" They heard Rapunzel from inside the door.

"We're out here" Hiccup called to them and soon the girls appeared. Merida instantly joined the boys and gazed from the door but Rapunzel hesitated.

She'd never been _outside_ before; she'd always wanted to venture from her tower, even for just one day but her mother wouldn't hear of it. She would tell Rapunzel countless times that the outside world was dangerous and filled with heartless people. The gold haired girl would never disobey her, but after meeting her new friends and knowing she was in a different world. Her fears began to lessen, Pascal gave her a smile and Rapunzel step out of the door way.

"Well what do you think Punz?" Jack asked as she stood next to him.

"It's so beautiful, is what all worlds are like?" Rapunzel gazing out in awe.

"Well not every single one" Merida said before something made her laugh. Toothless was rolling about the grass obviously enjoying it "He's nothing but a giant cat"

Hiccup had to smile and then ran down the stairs to join his best friend. He began playing and scratching Toothless while the dragon licked his friend and rubbed his face lovingly.

Merida came down and watched the two of them playing, she'd never seen friends that were so close, and it was actually sweet. But then she noticed something about Hiccup. Merida saw that Hiccup only had a one leg; the other leg had a prosthetic leg made out of wood and metal. Merida was surprised but not shocked.

The Viking had turned his head because his dragon was trying his best to tickle him, he saw Merida looking at him, stunned. He followed her gaze to his fake leg.

Before Hiccup could say a word, Merida quickly said "No, no, no I'm not shocked; I've just never met anyone else that had one leg"

Hiccup felt relieved after what Merida said. It was a proud thing back home if you lost a limb. But he didn't know what people outside of Berk would think, so seeing Merida was ok with it, made him felt better.

Then he said, "Wait, who else do you know who lost a leg?"

"Aye, my Dad. He lost his when he fought Mor'Du the demon bear," Merida told him.

"A bear?" Hiccup said before added. ' I lost mine during a battle with a giant dragon we called the Red Death."

"Oh how big was it?" Merida asked becoming more interested now.

"It was as big as a cliff side" Hiccup replied, he saw the redhead chuckling.

"I thought Mor'Du was big but I'm imagining him being squashed by the Red Death," she admitted. Hiccup now had the image in his head and he laughed with her. They felt so comfortable with each other; it was like they'd known each other for years.

Jack had jumped down and landed on the ground, he turned and called to Rapunzel and saw the golden haired girl slowly stepping down and staring at the ground.

"Are you ok Punz?" Jack asked, Rapunzel jumped a bit when she heard him. She was too busy thinking if she should go outside as she wasn't used to just leaving the house when she wished too.

She laughed nervously before saying "Well, I..." She hesitated but nothing came out.

" _Has she never been outside before?_ " Jack thought to himself. She appeared delightful and innocent; he wondered what her life was like back home. He wanted to ask but then maybe something she wouldn't be uncomfortable talking about so he decided not to push it. "Hey, there's nothing to fear" he reassured her and held out his hand to her. "May I?"

With a nod from Pascal, she had made her mind up and reached out and took his hand. Rapunzel put one foot on the grass then the other. She giggled as she wriggled her toes in the soil. Rapunzel then looked up at the sky, a wave of excitement and wonder came over her. A smile started to grow on her face, she squealed and started bounding all around the yard, doing cartwheels, spinning and jumping even swinging from the trees using her hair.

Meanwhile Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Baby Tooth and Toothless watched in bewilderment.

"Is she sick or something?" Merida asked aloud.

"I don't think so" Jack answered placing his staff on his shoulder.

"Do you think she was kidnapped or something?" Hiccup then said.

The winter sprite looked back to Rapunzel rolling in the grass, but her long golden hair cocooned her, and she tried to get out but she was laughing, obviously enjoying herself. Jack was always happy to see others people happy because that was his job, bringing fun and laughter to people lives. So, watching Rapunzel acting so joyful, made him feel happy too and he was starting to like her.

"I don't know," Jack simple said shrugging. After that Rapunzel ran up to them, still smiling from ear to ear.

"This is best day ever!" Rapunzel said, she giggled and then she gasped "we should go and explore this world, who knows what else this world has to discover".

"That's sounds like a grand idea" Merida agreed putting her hands on her hips.

"I would love to, but what about the other? Shouldn't we tell them?" Hiccup suggested, rubbing his neck.

"Hey don't worry, we'll be back before they even known we're gone" Jack said. After they all agreed, they started to get ready. Hiccup climbed on to Toothless saddle he looked behind him to check that the dragon's tail was working.

"Do you mind if I ride with you?" Merida asked Hiccup.

He bit his lip for a moment before saying "No, by all means"

The Scottish girl grinned from ear to ear, trying hard to hold in her excitement. She always wondered what it was like to fly ever since she was little. Now actually getting the chance to ride on the dragon, she wasn't letting this chance go. As quick as a flash Merida instantly climbed up and was sitting behind Hiccup.

"Ur it will probably be hard for Toothless to carry all of us" Hiccup said to Jack and Rapunzel.

"No it's ok. I can soon catch up" Jack replied

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Merida asked him, the only response she got was a smirk from the winter sprite. Jack turned to Rapunzel and held out his staff.

"You better hold on to this" Jack said with a glint in his eye.

Rapunzel instantly knew what Jack meant; she knew both Hiccup and Merida didn't know that he could fly. Weren't they in for a shock? Rapunzel grabbed the staff and Jack called to the heavens

"Hey wind, take us up."

Suddenly Rapunzel felt the wind blowing towards her. Her hair was going everywhere and she held on to Pascal.

Jack quickly put an arm around Rapunzel and they were launched into the air.

Merida, Hiccup and even Toothless were astounded as they watched them going higher with Baby Tooth right behind them.

"Holy bear cubs, do you see that?" Merida cried in disbelief.

"Yeah, but how?" Hiccup answered. Toothless grumbled allowed for he never seen a human fly on their own before.

Rapunzel felt as if they had stopped, she opened her eyes and could see all the things she always heard of, the magnificent mountains, hills, rivers, houses, forests, roads and the shining sea.

"What do you think Punz?" She heard Jack say. She turned to him and smiled brightly at him.

"It's absolutely beautiful, I never thought it would be this big," Rapunzel replied as she smiled at her chameleon who was sharing in her excitement.

Jack smiled at her before seeing Baby Tooth giving him a look. He smirked then looked to see the others who were still on the ground. "Hey, are you guys coming?"

Merida and Hiccup looked at each other and then to Toothless. "Well what are we waiting for, ready bud?" Hiccup finally said. Toothless nodded and before Merida knew it, they were up in the air.

The sudden launch caused Merida to quickly put her arms around Hiccup to hold on but when she looked behind her, she smiled seeing everything getting smaller. Hiccup blushed slightly when he felt Merida's arm around him, he wondered if she was frightened, but the he heard Merida laugh.

Soon they reached Jack and Rapunzel; the dragon hovered next to them

"Nice of you to join us" Jack said bowing.

"Ha ha very funny," Hiccup said dryly. "So where should we go first? He then said.

They had a look around before Rapunzel said "oh I can see a town over there" she pointed to a nearby town in the distance.

"Ok, let's go" Jack said before they flew off freely in the air. Soaring they divided as they headed toward the town.

As they set off, the Collins kids were all washed and dressed. Sally was first one to come down now wearing a blue dress with white leggings. She thought that the Big Four were still in the house; she looked all around but couldn't find them anywhere. She began to panic when they were nowhere to be seen.

"Ok I think we should try to figure out this situation of the Big Four being here." She heard Maria saying; Maria now dressed her green sweatshirt over her blue shirt and Denim trousers.

"Sally, what's wrong?"

"They're gone!" Sally replied.

"Gone! How!" Maria said.

"I don't know. I came down and they're not here" Sally said.

The sisters instantly search around the room until Charlie, carrying Oliver who was wearing a blue and white stripes t-shirt with shorts, came down the stairs.

"Hey what's going on," Charlie asked after seeing his sisters' worried faces.

"The Big Four are missing!" Maria said out of breath.

"How? How could they have all disappeared, especially Toothless?" Charlie said. Sally happened to looked at the door and noticed that it was open a crack.

"Oh no!" She said countless times, as she headed to the door and ran outside.

Maria, Charlie and Oliver followed her and saw Sally frantically looking around.

"They must have flown off!" She finally said puffing for her breath.

"How" Charlie asked. It made his sisters roll their eyes,

"One has a pet dragon and an other can control the wind. How do you think they flew?" Maria said loudly

"Oh no, they could be miles away now" Sally said beginning to panic.

"Ok we'll have to find them before someone sees them, let's check town first. Hopefully they're there" Maria told her and they quickly went to get their bikes from their Nan's.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi. again i'm sorry it been at long,long time but now i finally done this chapter. hope you enjoy it. oh i like to thank Gill for the new title**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Woo-hoo! Best. Day. Ever! Rapunzel cried at the top of her lungs.

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless were flying toward the sky.

The winter Sprite had to admit it. That he was having fun flying with his new friends. He smiled as Rapunzel giggled as she let her hand stretch up towards the clouds.

Merida had her head back and her arms out, enjoying the wind blowing on her skin and through her wild hair. Hiccup glanced over to the redhead, it was clear that Merida was loving this.

"Oh there it is", they heard Rapunzel call out and point below. They looked down to see the seaside town, instantly as they flew they began to descend, landing in a car park that was next to the beach.

"So, how was your first flight?" Jack asked Rapunzel after she let go, she started jumping up and down on the pavement.

"Oh, it was so much fun, I can't believe I did it", Rapunzel replied gleefully before she turned and gasped ", Oh look over there!"

"Hey, hey, slow down!" Jack said in surprise as Rapunzel grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her,

Hiccup and Toothless watched them leave before seeing that Merida was standing next to railings, looking down to the sea.

"So. How was it? Your first time flying I mean!" Hiccup asked when he joined her. She sighed and held her head up.

"It was amazing" Merida said smiling, holding on to the bars, swinging slowly from side to side.

"Yeah, it's a great feeling. No matter how many times I'm up there, it never gets old," Hiccup said. He then glances over to Merida and saw the wind blowing her curly hair, he thought to himself how lovely she was and that her hair was fantastic. Hiccup stopped himself by shaking his head and looking at the ocean. The two them stood and watched the sea for awhile until Hiccup broke the silence.

"You know, looking at the sea reminds me of home."

"Me too, it just like home" Merida sighed softly, "I think Angus would love to run across this beach."

"Who's Angus?" Hiccup asked, he really was interested in getting to know her more.

"My horse" Merida answered "he and I would go riding when we can"

"Yeah that's sounds like what Toothless and I do" Hiccup said smiling.

"You know, I've always wondered what it is like to fly, up among the clouds, soaring with birds, touching the sky" she said dreamily. "Sometimes when me and Angus are riding, I pretend I'm flying across the sky, on a dragon is better than what I've ever imagined"

"Yeah, I can't imagine life without Toothless now, he's my best friend" Hiccup said as he looked over to his dragon who was busy chasing seagulls. Both teens laughed at the Night Fury's antics.

"I think my brothers would love messing with Toothless" Merida then commented.

"You have brothers?"

"Triplets, Harris, Hubert and Hamish"

"It was just me and my dad and you could say we didn't have a great relationship"

"Really?" Merida then said. She was curious about this boy. Not only about him and his dragon but about him as a person.

"Yes but after I met Toothless, me and my dad ended up working things out, even though he was angry, he used Toothless to find the dragon's nest and nearly got killed by the Red Death. We're good now" Hiccup explained, he could see how shocked Merida looked. "You probably wouldn't understand..."

"No I do, it's actually similar with me and my mum" Merida quickly said.

"Oh w...what happened?" Hiccup asked

Merida took a deep breath before she began "Well me and my mum never saw eye to eye and after one terrible argument, I ended up turning her into a bear and it nearly ended up destroying my family, but my mum change back and the kingdom was saved. Even now mum still has her _queenly_ moments, are relationship is great, I'm even teaching her archery, she's not the best but she trying"

"Wait...Queen! Your mother is a queen" Merida heard Hiccup exclaim and turned to see a gob smacked Hiccup, even Toothless looked gob smacked.

"Ur...Aye Merida said awkwardly. She didn't want to tell them about being a Royal because people instantly treated her differently and she hated it.

"So that makes...oh I'm sorry your highness" Hiccup instantly said and began bowing, "If I knew I...I...I would have..."

"Please stop. You don't have done that" She quickly said shaking her hands.

Hiccup stopped and looked up "oh sorry Mer, I just didn't know" he apologised as he stood up, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Hearing what he called her, Merida couldn't help but smile at him. She never had a nickname before and she thought it was sweet of him "It's ok...Hic,"

He wasn't sure what to say when she called him Hic. No one had given him a nickname so it warmed his heart to hear this.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel gazed in wonder around the seaside town. Amazed by all the people, all the shops and everything else that she could see. Jack tried to keep up with the golden hair girl even though she was dragging him along. She finally stopped at a bakery and looked at the cakes and cupcakes.

The winter Sprite was relieved when Rapunzel stopped and let go of him, he could finally catch his breath. Baby Tooth fluttered up to Jack, checking on him. Jack smiled to his fairy friend, showing her he was alright, a bit tired but ok.

"Pascal, look how pretty these are" Rapunzel said to the chameleon who was on her shoulder then she noticed the shop next door, she instantly went over to a flower shop and smell the Sweet Peas. "I wish I had my paints and papers, so I can remember this place"

"Well maybe you can ask Maria or Sally if they can give you a notebook or drawing pad. I'm sure they won't mind" Jack suggested.

"Yeah I'll ask them" Rapunzel said smiling at Jack and he returned the smile. "So Jack, what's your world like? what do you do?" Rapunzel asked him, she wanted to get to know Jack.

Jack laughed a bit before saying "Well...where to start? First of all, my world is the same as here, the only different is that, there I'm a guardian.

"Guardian of what?" Rapunzel asked

"A guardian of childhood" the winter Sprite could see the confusion on Rapunzel's face and on Pascal too. Jack looked over to the fairy who gesture to tell them, he breathed before he began "Have you ever heard of Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy or Sandman" Rapunzel nodded and Jack continued "They're guardians also and it's our job to protect children. At first I didn't want to be part of them, they were all hard work and deadlines and I'm..."

"Snowballs and fun times" Rapunzel suddenly said.

Jack couldn't help but smile at this "Yeah exactly, but after helping them, I found out where I belong"

Rapunzel was about to respond when they heard two boys yelling and they ran past them, a girl chasing them trying to catch up with them. What happened next not only shocked Rapunzel but Jack as well? The girl ran right toward Rapunzel like she wasn't here.

"Wh...What happened" was all that she said. The winter Sprite knew what she was feeling. He was invisible to mortals until they believed in him, for most of his life, he lived without being seen. So seeing the golden haired girl confused and scared, his heart went out to her.

"Hey, it's ok, you're going to be ok" Jack said softly, Rapunzel ran to him and hugged him as she sobbed. Jack was taken back but he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"Jack, Rapunzel" Jack lifted his head and turned to see Sally, Maria, Charlie and Ollie rushing up to them with their bikes.

"Are you guys alright, where's Merida, Hiccup and Toothless" Maria asked them when the kids reached Jack and Rapunzel.

"We're fine but something just happened" Jack told them.

"What happened? Charlie asked

"Someone...came towards me" Rapunzel murmured weakly still shaking.

"What?" Maria said then she felt her arm being tugged. She found out who was pulling at her arm.

"Maria hasn't you noticed" Sally said.

"Noticed what?" Maria asked.

"Just look" Sally answered. Maria looked up and then realised what her sister meant. No one was looking at Rapunzel or Jack. Both of them would had drawn a huge crowd by now but all of the people would do there usually stuff.

"We'd better move we can't talk here with other people around" Charlie spoke up after he figured out what Sally said.

"You're right, we need to go somewhere quiet" Maria agreed.

So they led Jack and Rapunzel away until they reached a small park. They also found Merida, Hiccup and Toothless looking at a monument of a long boat.

"I'm not surprised to find you guys here" Maria said when they reach them.

"What, a Viking ship?" Jack asked

"Oh it's a lovely boat" Rapunzel commented looking it.

"Years ago, Vikings landed here and it's said that some stayed and married some local people" Sally told them about the town's history.

"Well back where I am from, we have lot of ships like this. Although there're a bit bigger and the heads of are more scared" Hiccup admitted and Toothless nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second, are you a Viking, Hiccup?" Jack asked. Hiccup felt the colours leave his face, not sure to tell them but thinking about it. The Collins kids knew already and Merida did tell him about her being a princess.

Hiccup shut his eyes and said reluctantly "yes, unfortunately I am one" he opened his eyes and to find all of them were looking at Jack who was smirking and was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Jack, it's nothing to laugh about" Rapunzel scolded him.

"Sorry but I thought Vikings were big and hairy and thirsty for blood" Jack said jokingly but the last part made Rapunzel tense.

"Most of the good Vikings are at home, minding their own business" Charlie then said

"Yeah and we would be too busy to think of raiding anywhere" Hiccup added

"With what?" Rapunzel asked and she saw the dragon's face. She understood why now.

At that moment, they all heard the town clock strike. Maria checked her phone, it said 11.00.

"Well maybe we'll get lunch then we can brainstorm on how to get you guys home" Maria announced

"Oh I wanted to ask, do you mind lending me a notebook or a drawing pad?" Rapunzel asked the girls.

"Well we'd love to but we don't have one right now" Sally said then added "but there's a shop that sell them in town"

As the group set off back to town, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless held back. Remembering what he told her.

"Are you sure you're a Viking?" Merida asked going close to him.

"Y...yes, why are you asking" Hiccup questioned blushing.

"Well you have manners and tenderness and you have no beard" she said as she gently touched his chin which caused Hiccup to blush more.

"I...I'm working on that" Hiccup laughed nervously.

Merida let go of his chin before saying "You know I've always wanted to meet a Viking"

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded before saying "Err, yeah and I know what it's like when someone is telling you to change but know you can't" The Redhead felt sorry for the Viking boy and found they had a lot in common. Hiccup couldn't help but smile to Merida and she smiled back "Well we'd better catch up with the others, come on you two" Merida said, seeing Jack, Rapunzel and the kids were far away. As she ran ahead, she thought that Hiccup had a cute smile.

Hiccup watched the redheaded and thought about her kind words but he then noticed Toothless was giving him a knowing smile.

"Toothless, I've just met her. Don't get the wrong idea" Hiccup said playfully shoving his dragon. The Night fury simply shrugged the two friends rushed after the others.

The Collins children led the teens toward the town until they reach the bakery, they got some pasties and sandwiches for lunch, Sally asked if her new friends wanted anything to eat. Jack of course said no but both Hiccup and Merida were confused by all the different food on the shelves and Rapunzel was delighted by the cupcakes.

They found a shop that sold fish; the dragon licked his lips when he saw the biggest fish in there, so the kids bought it but told Toothless that he can have it later.

They passed a stationary shop to buy a note book and some coloured pencils, Rapunzel picked a pretty pink book with a glittering rainbow on the cover, Sally pay for them.

The others waited outside and as soon as Sally and Rapunzel joined them they found a quiet place to talk. Sally, Maria, Charlie and Ollie were munching their lunch. Rapunzel was trying to get Jack to eat a cupcake, although Jack said no she didn't stop trying. Merida and Hiccup were trying ham sandwiches with tomato and lettuce.

"Where's Toothless?" Just as he said that, there heard a car alarm wailing. Then all at once they realised where the Night Fury was. Wasting no time, The Collins headed straight to the sound with the Big Four behind them. The kids knew the car park was nearby and when they reached it, they found the dragon roaring and pushing at a car with his front legs.

"Oh no what is he doing?" Sally said in shock putting a hand on her head. She and the other feared that the car would be destroyed and they'll be in real trouble but the car park was empty except for one woman who was about to get into her car. The woman didn't see the dragon attack a car, she just saw the car shaking with its and the alarm sounding off noisily.

"Toothless, down boy" Hiccup said to the dragon and managed to pull him away.

"Maybe we should head back to the Nan's house before anything else happens" Maria suggested, no one was against it. So they started the journey back up to the house, hoping there wouldn't be any more trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone. it has been a very long time since the last chapter. lots of things in my life and doing the this story had been hard. well it finally out so i hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"What was Toothless attacking?" Merida asked.

"It's called a car" Sally replied "we use it to travel to places and carrying things"

"Oh don't you use horses?" Merida then added.

"Well here we don't need to since we have engines" Sally answered.

The group began to head back to Nan's house, it took a while but soon they could see the house.

"So how does this work" Hiccup asked looking at Charlie's bike. The Viking was really interested it, it was a creation he had not seen before.

"See these" Charlie said pointing at the pedals "they are called pedals, you pushed these and it makes the bike move"

As Hiccup studied the bike, they finally reached the house.

When they went inside the house, they had a discussion about the book and how to get home. After reading though the book, coming up with theories and a biscuit or two, they were all tired.

"If I brainstorm anymore tonight my brain going to burst" Charlie mourned

"Mine too" Sally agreed

"Can we just agree that a witch sent us here because it's the only thing I think can possibly have happened "Merida said stating up at the ceiling, sinking in an armchair?

"I agree with Merida, it must be a powerful being that magically brought us here" Rapunzel said while petting a sleeping Pascal on her lap.

"My question is why? Why us? And why here?" Hiccup thought aloud as Maria quietly took a picture of Olive fast asleep against a sleeping Toothless.

It was quick a while before Jack stood up and said "Look, it's obvious we're not getting any closer to figuring this out. I think we need to go outside and clear our heads. Who's with me?"

Everyone raised their hands instantly; after all it was better than rattling their brains and getting nowhere.

As soon as Ollie was awake and they grabbing some water, the Collins kids and The Big Four walked through the woods. Maria told their new friends about a river nearby and thought it would be a nice spot plus it was known to be good for fishing, hearing this Toothless perked up.

"Hey Ollie, would you like to ride on Toothless?" Hiccup asked. He saw Oliver's face light up and he nodded with great Viking helped the little boy up onto the dragon's back.

"Hold on tight Ollie" Charlie gentle told his brother as he pushed his bike along

As they walked, Rapunzel couldn't help but be in awe of everything. Sally and Maria know Rapunzel would be like this as she found some wild flowers

"Look at the daisies, poppies and the lavender" Rapunzel said happily. "Don't you think there's lovely?"

"Yeah they're very pretty" Sally commented. Seeing Pascal looking too.

"Well because I am a being of winter, I don't have much knowledge about flowers" Jack admitted.

Pascal rolled his eyes as Rapunzel picked some flowers. Merida was enjoying climbing over the overgrown roots and she spotted something glistening ahead.

"Hey is that the river up there?" Merida asked pointing ahead

The girls could see a huge river when they looked through the branches.

"Yeah that's the one" Sally replied and then an idea came to her "Hey last one there has to eat regurgitated fish".

Instantly, the sisters ran straight to the river, Merida jumped off the root she was on and quickly followed them. Rapunzel giggled as she ran, she'd never be in a race so she was excited to be part of one.

"Hey, we're not ready" Hiccup cried to them. He jumped on Toothless back, held on tight to Oliver and they joined the chased.

"Hey, don't leave me" Charlie called watching his brother, Hiccup and Toothless getting further away, he quickly climbed onto his bike and pedalled as fast as he could.

Maria had just passed her sister when something suddenly appeared in front of them. The girls stopped and realised it was Jack.

"Well looks like I win" he said leaning against his staff.

"You've cheated" Merida decline before giving the winter Sprite a poke with her finger.

"Hey, no one said it was a running race" Jack replied slowly moving the redhead's finger down.

Oliver, Hiccup and Toothless had soon caught up to them. "What happened? Who won?" Hiccup asked in confidence.

"Jack cheated by flying while it was clearly a running race" Maria told him.

"Again no one said it was running race" the winter spirit repeated.

At that moment, Charlie came up behind them, puffing as he finally came to a stop.

"Well looks like Charlie is eating raw fish later" Maria said grinning.

"No Jack should, he cheated" Merida said, which it led her and Jack into an argument, it took both Rapunzel and Hiccup to calm them down before they headed to the river.

The sun hit the water which made to glisten. Toothless catching fish and eating them. Merida was showing Hiccup and the older kids how to use her bow, Jack was watching them whilst Rapunzel and Oliver were splashing in the water, not caring that she got wet.

"Now, who else wants a go?" Merida asked Maria, Sally and Charlie but they didn't see too keen on it. Seeing their faces, the Redheaded turned to the Viking "How about you, Hiccup?" She offered.

"Me?" Hiccup asked a bit shocked "I'm not that good"

"Well I'd like to see you try" Merida said and offered him her bow. Hiccup reluctantly took it and stood across from the target; Rapunzel watched and drew a bull's eye in her notebook then pinned it on a tree with one of Merida's arrows.

Hiccup could see his hand shaking as he rise to the bow; he ended up shutting his eyes and turning his head.

"You're doing it all wrong" He heard Merida saying loudly, putting her hands on her hips. "Here, let me show you" she then said more softly as she came up to him.

"First, you need to keep your eyes open, next make sure your facing the target, now relax, hold your arrow to your check, breath slowly, focus and then release" Merida explained while demonstrating how to hold the bow.

Hiccup did everything she said, his eyes focussed on the target, he breathed and release. They all watched as the arrow flew across and hit the target straight in the centre.

"I...I did it" Hiccup excited "I did it. I can't believe it. Hey Toothless, did you see that?"

They all turned to see Dragon smiling and purring to his friend with a big fish dangling from his mouth. The kids couldn't help but laugh as they watched Toothless eat.

"I've never hit anything before, well I did once" Hiccup admitted.

"What was it" Merida asked. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and moved his head and gestured towards Toothless. She turned to see

"Well with some practice, you'll be shooting with your eyes closed" Merida said, then without warning Hiccup hug her. She let out a little gasp.

"Oh ur... Sorry" Hiccup apologise when he realised what he's done and quickly pulled away.

"No it's all right" Merida said trying to reassure him even though she was still blushing, she actually didn't mind the hug.

Sally and Maria couldn't hide their smiles when they saw how embarrassed Hiccup and Merida were.

"Why are you two staring at them like that?" Charlie asked seeing his sisters excited faces.

"Charlie, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, we can only imagine like this but actually seeing it, this is extremely awesome" Maria told him quietly.

"But still shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to send them home" Charlie reminded Sally and Maria.

"Well I did look through the book a few times" Sally said pulling out the book from her bag. "It just says that only those who are blessed, with a rare kind of magic, can open the door to the lands that are believed in from one's mind"

"Like a wizard or a sorcerer?" Maria said as she flipped forward the pages.

"But where are we going to find one. Unless we search online," Charlie suggested "But that will probably just lead us to weirdoes".

"I know, we'll just have to find a different way" Sally answered him.

As the siblings searched forward through the book, Jack sat on the huge rock. He'd been looking over at them, he thought they were great kids, he knew it would be hard for them to deal with everything that had happened today.

"Hey Jack" hearing his name, he turned to see Rapunzel waving. "Why don't you come down and play" she asked as Oliver was with her splashing.

"No thanks, I'll probably freeze the whole river" Jack expected.

"Oh come on, it's fun or are you afraid of getting wet?" she teased.

"Oh is that a challenge Punz?" Jack smirked as he jumped off the rock and picked up his staff that lay against it. He had no problems freezing rivers, lakes and ponds being a winter spirit but he never tried not freezing anything. So Jack had to concentrate on controlling his powers as he stepped into the water.

"See, what I said" Rapunzel said while putting her hand on her hips.

"That I'm the most handsome man you'd ever seen in your entire life" Jack answered with a smirk.

Rapunzel eyes widen at that "No I didn't say that!"

"Oh I think you did, didn't she Ollie" Jack asked... the little boy just grinned at him.

"Oh did me" Rapunzel asked and then started splashing Jack. He return splashes her back and Oliver tried to splash both of them.

Hiccup, Merida and the kids heard their laughter and saw the dragon join in the water fight. Jack nearly fell over but caught himself by grabbing Toothless head. Toothless let out a cry at Jack's cold touch.

"Oh sorry, I guess dragons don't like the cold" Jack apologise as Toothless rubbed his nose with his paw.

Seeing this, the Viking went over to his dragon and stroke his snout "it's ok bud, its ok" Hiccup said soothingly.

"Is Toothless ok?" Oliver asked, patting the dragon who purred at the little boy.

"Yeah he'll be fine Ollie" Hiccup answered.

"I thought he'd have no problem being an over grown cat" Jack suddenly said.

At that, toothless turned to him and growled. Hiccup narrows his eyes at Jack.

"Well you should know, he's a Night Fury and they are known to be the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself" Hiccup said defending his friend.

Jack wasn't fazed by this, he laughed a bit before saying "Don't get me wrong, that's impressive but he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly"

The Night Fury growled louder while showing his teeth as Hiccup stood protecting in front on his dragon.

"Well he may not be as big or as scary as other dragons but Toothless is very powerful, also the greatest flyer out there" Hiccup said proudly.

"Compared to other dragons, I don't think he can beat someone who spend decades mastering flying" Jack grinned as he leant against his staff.

"You mean you have the wind carry you around" Sally then said. Jack turned to her the girl with the innocent smile. He knew what she said was true, so Jack just gave her a playful smirk in return.

"You're challenging us, aren't you?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well, yes I am" Jack proudly said.

"Oh you'll be sorry after you eat are dust" Hiccup said while Toothless nodded.

"Oh wow, an actual flying race, we only read something like that to actually see it will be amazing" Sally though, she couldn't hide her excitement. Maria couldn't stop grinning at the idea and let out a tiny squeal.

Maria suggested to race between the cliffs along the river, she told them when they reached the waterfall they should turn around and come back.

Rapunzel suggested using her hair but Charlie was going to draw a line in the dirt. Using a stick, he drew a line from the river to where they were standing. Merida, Rapunzel and the Collins kids sat high on the hills to watch while the boys took their places. Jack stretched to warm up as Hiccup climbed onto Toothless back and checked the dragon's tail was working.

"Ok" Sally shouted to Jack and Hiccup. "Remember, to the waterfall and back, no cheating and no frightening. Got it?"

The boys had their game faces on, ready to go. Sally quickly ran to the side and rose up her left arm up and called out "Ready?"

She waited for a moment then quickly dropped her arm down and the race was on. Sally was knocked to the ground by the force of wind. She quickly got back to watch the Sprite, Viking and dragon flying down the river. Sally couldn't fight the look of amazement from her face, she ran up to join the others.

Jack and Hiccup were neck and neck as they made a sharp turn left. The two boys had flown through more than one difficult situation than toward these cliffs, so this race was a piece of cake.

"Hey see you two at the finish line" Jack called to Hiccup and Toothless before flying passed by them. Hiccup heard Toothless groaned with annoyance.

"Don't worry, we'll win before he knows it" Hiccup said reassuringly as him and Toothless tried to catch up with Jack.

When Sally reached the others on the hill. "Did I miss anything? She asked as she sat next to her sister.

"Not yet, they've only just started" Maria said offering her some chocolate which Sally took.

"Look, there they are" Rapunzel shouted, they all got up to see where Rapunzel was pointing. They all now saw Jack, Hiccup and Toothless appear and watched them fly over the river.

The sisters were really enjoying the race; Maria ever tried to record the race on her camera she'd brought with her. Despite how he was previously feeling, Charlie was having a great time with his new friends, he grinned as his little brother and cheered.

At one point, as Hiccup and Toothless were soaring, Jack had seemed to have disappeared. They thought the winter Sprite was ahead but then they heard a whistle. The Viking and dragon looked to their right and their mouths dropped as Jack was running on the walls of the cliffs.

"Isn't he amazing" Rapunzel said looking at Jack as she watched him bounce off and quickly flow ahead.

Jack smirked triumphantly but then noticed a ledge, he dodged under it. Hiccup and Toothless were behind him and it looked as if they would crash. Merida covered her mouth as she saw Hiccup begin to stand up on Toothless back.

"What's he doing? He's going to get killed" Merida thought to herself. Just before they collided with the ledge, Hiccup jumped onto it as his dragon dove underneath. Hiccup ran across jumped off and with perfect timing, landed safely back in Toothless's saddle.

"Yes he is" Merida answered as she watched in awe as the Viking and his dragon caught up to the winter spirit.

As they reached the waterfall, Jack bounced off the wall as Hiccup and Toothless turned around and they headed back the other way.

"Come on, lets get down there before the boys reach the finish line" Sally called and she and the others began running down to the river.

When they reached the bottom, the group waited till they spotted the racers flying back. Maria pulled out her phone and pointed at the finish line.

"Here there come" Charlie said excitedly as Jack, Hiccup and Toothless came into view. They couldn't see who was in the lead, as fast as lightning Jack and Hiccup cross the finish line.

The boys skidded on the ground, all three catching their breath.

"You did a great job, bud" Hiccup said patted Toothless as he drank from the river.

"You know, I'm really impressed by you two, you're surprisingly gutsy" the winter Sprite admitted coming up to them.

"You're not bad yourself. Your manoeuvres and skills were really good" Hiccup replied, Toothless purred in agreement.

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen" the boys heard Sally say to her brothers and Sister, Rapunzel and Merida came up to them.

"Me too, it was, amazing" Rapunzel added" seeing you guys flying was breath-taking"

"Thank you" Jack and Hiccup said together before Jack asked "So who won?"

"Well..." Maria began as her checked the video she recorded from the finish line. After she and Sally watched it, Maria looked up to the racers and announced "Well we agree, it's a draw"

"WHAT!?" Hiccup and Jack cried out.

"Ur seems fair" Merida commented, crossing her arms

"Don't worry, it's the taking part that counts" Rapunzel said brightly with her hands behind her back.

"The taking part" the winter Sprite said clearly annoyed.

"Oh come on" Hiccup began and the two boys could not hide their displeasure as the group started walking towards the wood, and headed for home.

"So any ideas how to get us home" Jack asked Sally after for a few minutes of walking.

"I don't know, the only clear answers are to find someone who is blessed to open the portal to send you home. It said so in the book" Sally explained as she opened the book to the right page to show him.

Jack quickly looked at the page but he was just confused. "Ur... well do you know anyone that can help in this world" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No" Sally sighed looking to down "We don't have anything like witch or wizard in this world"

"You mean, we might be stuck here...forever" Merida said, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The thought of never seeing her homeland, Angus, her family again. The redhead felt like crying.

"Hey, we can't think like that, hopefully we'll figure this and you'll soon be back home" Maria reassured seeing her new friends looking worried.

"That's right; it won't be that bad being here. So we shouldn't be worried" Rapunzel said as brightly as she could, even though she was thinking how devastated her mother will be now.

"But what about our family, our friends, they are probably worry sick by now" Hiccup explained thinking about his and friends back home.

The Guardians came into Jack's mind; he knew they'd probably be searching for him by now. He glanced over to Sally and found her still staring down, holding the book against her chest with both arms. Jack could see that she was upset, mostly because she felt like it was her fault that everyone was upset.

Seeing her sad, made Jack sad. He never liked seeing children sad or scared. When he ever found a sad kid, he used his power to make them smile and be happy which gave Jack an idea.

Sally couldn't think of anything except for feeling guilty, she didn't really know why but she felt responsible for everything. Her mind felt foggy and was startled a little when she felt something cold on her cheek.

The young girl noticed a few snowflakes gently falling; Sally looked up in wonder as more snow appeared. Maria, Charlie and Oliver smiled to see snow in July and Merida and Hiccup were surprised at this amazing sight, Toothless tried to eat the snowflakes, but out of them all Rapunzel was the most awestruck.

"I've never been outside when it's snowed before" Rapunzel giggled as Pascal caught a snowflake using his tongue. She began spinning as the snow got heavier, meanwhile the Collins kids began running and grabbing snow and throwing it into the air.

"Your welcome" Jack said with a smile, proud of his work. Rapunzel could have guessed it was him who'd made it snow, she'd never met anyone else that had magical powers. Seeing Jack's ice powers and even seeing him flying, made her feel better knowing there are people like her.

It wasn't just his powers or his handsome looks that she liked but also his fun mischievous personality and yet she sensed a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. Rapunzel really wanted to get to know the winter Sprite more.

A loud squeak knocked her out of her thoughts; Rapunzel turned to her shoulder and found Pascal giving her a knowing grin. The little chameleon was watching his friend looking out to Jack and guessed that she really like him.

"Pascal, I've just met him today. You can't fall in love in one day" Rapunzel said mostly saying it to her. Pascal just sighed in frustration as Jack flew up to her, holding a snowball.

"Snowball fight?" Jack asked... passing the snowball to Rapunzel as Baby Tooth joined them.

"Oh...Ur what do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Really? you've never heard of a snowball fight?" Jack asked her in a serious voice.

"I never been outside my tower until today" she replied shrugging. So did Pascal. Baby Tooth squeaked to the winter Sprite and said

"Ok why not show her"

"Well, it's really easy to understand" Jack began as he made another snowball in his hand "First, you make the snow into a ball, like this" he then he made it into a perfect round snowball.

"Ok, I can definitely can do that" Rapunzel said then added "Then what?"

"Then second, you find your target" Jack continue as he looked to see who will receive his snowball.

"Target? Jack, I thought it was a game" Rapunzel realising what Jack meant by target.

"It is a game, then you make your first throw" and then he spotted his target. He blew on snowball which gave it a blue glow. With a usual mysterious grin, he threw the snowball and it sailed though the air until it hit Merida squarely on the back, knocking her down.

The Scottish princess was busy trying to catch snowflakes in her mouth when she got hit. At first she was furious and knew who was to blame but then, she smiled as an overwhelming joyous and playful feeling came over her.

"I know you threw that Frost" Merida said as serious as she could even though she couldn't stop giggling.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you on your back" Jack shouted over to the redhead "I was trying to hit your face"

That last part made Merida's blood boil; she grabbed some snow and marched over as she made a snowball. "You'll pay for that you imp" and with one powerful throw, her snowball was flying toward Jack but he simply step aside letting the ball pass. Merida gritted her teeth at this and watched Hiccup turn to say something and her snowball hit him on his face, knocking him over.

Merida covered her mouth at what she'd done. "Hiccup, I'm...I'm sorry, it was meant for Jack, not you" she apologised. She rarely apologises but she felt so guilty about her snowball hitting the Viking. At first, Hiccup sat up and wiped the snow off, he then began softly laughing. Merida was a bit surprised but could breathe easy, knowing Hiccup was ok.

Hiccup got up gathered some snow, made it in a snowball and shouted like his Dad "I declare war on this spot" and threw the snowball at Merida.

Then it all kicked off into a huge snowball fight. At first they all were fine throwing at each other (being extra careful with Oliver, Pascal and Baby tooth) but then it turned into girls vs. boys. Both groups make two snow walls and planned their next move.

"Ok, any plans" Jack asked as Charlie, Oliver, Hiccup, Pascal and Toothless huddled up.

"Maybe we can launch tons of snowballs all at once" Charlie suggested then sighed "Too bad we don't have anything to launch them with"

Toothless growled to get his friends attention; he then showed his tail and Hiccup caught on

"Great thinking bud" Hiccup said smiling as he and the boys began making snowballs to place on the dragon's tail fin and use it like a catapult.

On the girls team they were also planning their attack.

"What do you think they're going to do" Maria whispered to Merida. They peered over their wall to spy on the boys. Baby tooth churned and shrugged as she sat on Maria's head. They turned back to see Sally and Rapunzel were busy making lot of snowball. "Ok any ideas?" Maria asked, the girls had a moment to think, finally Merida said

"We should try an element of surprise"

"Oh, good idea" Sally replied grinning "We'll sneak behind them using the woods as cover"

"But wouldn't they notice we're gone" Rapunzel said. She had a good point. The boys would be suspicious if they all left.

"Maybe if one of us causes a distraction while the rest attack from behind" Sally told them what she planned.

"That's perfect Sis" Maria said grinning. They took a moment to decide who will be the decoy. Rapunzel said she'd do it.

As the girls quickly moved to the trees, Rapunzel spoke very loudly to get the boys attention. "Oh that's a great idea, so on the count of ten, we'll attack them right?"

The boys finished filling Toothless's tail with snow, ready to fire.

Jack smirked at what he and Pascal heard and quickly turned to the other. "Ok when we hear ten, we send our snow flying before they do" Toothless got his tail in position as they listened as Rapunzel Began counting.

"One...two...three...four..."

At the same time Sally, Maria, Merida and Baby Tooth stepped carefully so they were right behind the boys.

"Five...six...seven..."

The girls felt adrenalin rushing through them, they could hear their hearts beating in their ears, and they held their breath, waiting for the right moment.

"Eight...nine"

"Any minute" Hiccup whispered, just when they were ready to attack...

"TEN!"

The boys jumped, startled and turned, but it was too late.

The girls pounded them with snowballs. The Night Fury used his wing as a shield to protect them. Rapunzel rushed up and threw snow at the boy's backs they all gave out shouts of shock.

"You cheaters" Charlie shouted but only received a face full of snow.

"Sorry Charlie, for all's fair in love and war" Sally giggling before throwing another handful of snow, this time at Jack.

The air was full of their laughter. The snowball fight lasted an hour or two. Petty soon they all were laying on the ground, catching their breath.

"That's was so much fun" Rapunzel said looking up at the clouds.

"Well, for your first time Punz, you were really good" Jack complimented, giving her a rare gentle smile which Rapunzel returned, when he smiled at her she felt a strange fluttering feeling a strange feeling in her stomach.

"How many people can say they've played in snow during the summer" Charlie asked as he and Ollie leant against Toothless.

"Not that many" Maria said crossing her legs "unless you live where it's cold all the time"

"Well it's really cold back home, it snows for most of year and hails the rest" Hiccup said resting with his hands behind his head.

"Sounds like my home but we have more sunny days" Merida commented while grabbing her arms around her legs.

"Oh lucky you" Hiccup said sarcastically but Merida knew he mean it in good nature by his warm smile, Merida gave him a smile in return. She had to admit it, she like his smile and his beautiful green eyes and he was really cute. Merida found herself thinking these thoughts; she'd never had thoughts like these before. She'd never felt this way about anyone.

Hiccup notice Merida staring into space. "Hey are you ok" he asked and gently took her hand. Normally, Merida would have pulled it away but she didn't. There was something about his touch that seems to calm her.

"Aya, I'm fine" Merida replied and slightly squeezes his hand.

Sally and Maria shared secrets smiles; obviously they were falling for another. The Night Fury purred as he saw his best friend blushing and Jack couldn't hide his knowing. The winter sprite was enjoying being with his new friends. Back home, he didn't have any in his immortal life. Until he had become part of the guardian that he found a sense of belonging. Maybe because they were around his age that he felt like he knew them already.

Jack looked over to Rapunzel and frowned when he saw a sad look upon her face.

"Rapunzel, are you all right?" He asked softly. She said nothing for a while. She then breathed and said...

"I'm not going back"

"What!" Charlie said and the others turned to Rapunzel.

"You mean back home" Jack then spoke, he now felt worried when he watched her tugging her hair. These thoughts had been dancing in her mind for a long time; she had been unsure how to tell her friends. She glanced over to her chameleon for help; Pascal showed her a warm smile, reassuring her. Rapunzel summed up all her courage and said.

"Back home, my mother told me that the world outside the tower was a terrible place. With monsters that wanted to hurt me, I do lot of hobbies, mostly painting to past the time, but sometimes I feel a bit lonely. Of course I have Pascal and mother there but I dream of one day being outside and seeing the lights that appear on my birthday. Being here and seeing how beautiful and amazing the world is, I'm not scared anymore and I want to stay, even if it'll break my mother's heart"

The Collins kids knew what Rapunzel was talking about and why, as for the others. They were surprised, they had no idea how she felt.

Rapunzel didn't quite know how the others would react; her fears disappeared when Jack gently took her hand.

"Hey I understand, you're not the only person here who feels alone" Jack reassured her, giving her a comforting smile.

The sudden cold feeling from him made her jump; she wondered why she felt an eased by his touch.

"Us too" She heard Merida say "I want nothing more than to ride through my homelands and enjoy my freedom but my mum has plans for my fate. She wants me the marry one of the sons of are neighbouring clans, even having them compete for my hand. After showing them, I and mum argued and I ran off. I came across a witch and had her make a spell, I hoped it would change my mum, well it changed her but it wasn't what I expected. I just wanted to change my mum's mind but I change her into a bear. We had to escape and undo the spell before my dad and the other clansmen hurt her. During our journey we become closer and I was so afraid that we wouldn't find a cure. I would never forgive myself if I lost her" Merida could feel tears running down her cheeks.

Jack and Rapunzel were stunned by what they heard, especially about the bear part. Hiccup and the other knew about Merida but Hiccup didn't know she had to deal with so much. He squeezed reassuring Merida's hand.

"I do understand, back home I was the embarrassment of the village. No matter how hard I tried, no one, not even my own father had accepted me. I had a chance to prove myself when I shot down the world's most deadly dragon. I was trying to push myself to kill it when I found it but I couldn't do it, I couldn't because I felt a connection to him I knew that he was like me, I didn't want to hurt him, after that we learned a lot from each other and then...we became friends. I knew what the villages would do if they found out especially my dad, that's why I tried to keep him a secret, I don't know what I would do if I didn't know have Toothless my best friend"

Toothless softly pressed against Hiccup who hugged his dragon affectionately. Jack and Rapunzel feel sorry from him but Merida felt _sorrier_ for the poor boy. Hearing Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup's stories, Jack decided to tell his.

"For the longest time, I didn't know who I was. When I awoke, I was scared, and then I saw the moon and the fear disappeared. I was surprised and excited when I discovered my power but when I try to talk to people...they just went through me. They couldn't see me and I was unseen for decades. At least you had someone waiting for you, I had no one, and I didn't know if I had anyone out there. The moon told me I was meant for something but never told me what for. Years later, the Guardians were summoned to protect the children from Pitch Black, the boogieman in my world and I was told that been chosen to become a Guardian. I had no intention of joining them but after helping them and finding out about who I was. I finally found a place where I belong"

Both Hiccup and Merida were shocked by his tale. Jack seemed to be a care-free, mischievous boy but this cast him in a whole new light. Rapunzel however was not only surprised but sympathised with him, here's someone who knew what it was like to be alone. Pascal curled up beside the winter Sprite who felt real sympathy; Jack smiled to the chameleon and softly stroked his back.

The big four were so different in their personalities and stories but they had something in common they were all teenagers who wanted to change their life and follow their dreams and find happiness. That's what Sally believed too; she felt the same but couldn't think what story to tell.

"Ok now that we're told our stories, it's your turn" she heard Jack say.

"Sorry what?" She replied a bit taken aback.

"Well you know pretty much everything about us, possibly more. So we'd like to know more about you guys" Jack explained Sally, Maria and Charlie who were in silence for a moment.

"Well, it's not as that interesting as yours" Maria finally said. "We were born and raised in Liverpool for all our life, without Mum and Dad"

"Oh you haven't mentioned your Dad" Merida interrupted.

"What's he's like" Rapunzel added curiously.

At first, none of them wanted to talk about it, the three siblings whispered silently and then agreed.

"Our Dad was the kindest, funniest, the greatest Dad ever" Charlie started.

"Dad worked in a DVD shop before he joined the army and went overseas" Maria added folding her arms.

"If you had a problem or something upset you, he would be the first one to ask and always knew how to make you laugh" Sally then said. The big four could see something was wrong and they soon knew why.

"Years ago, Mum needed to go food shopping" Maria started "Mum had the three of us go but Dad said that he was feeling tried. Mum thought nothing of it and that we would be long. We kissed and hugged him and waved goodbye just like any other day". Maria could feel tears and rubbed them away, she didn't want to continue. So Sally took up the rest of the tale.

"The shopping trip was the same as usual and when we got home everything felt the same, but it wasn't, Mum told us no loud noises so as not to wake Dad but around five we wonder why he hadn't woken up yet. I decided to go up and...I tried but...but he didn't wake up"

A wave of melancholy came over everyone after hearing this. Of course the teenagers didn't know, but now they couldn't think what to say.

"I'm...I'm sorry" was all Jack could say, seeing the young girl trying to hold back her tears but still her tears fell.

"It was hard, harder from mum than anyone" Charlie said after wiping his tears "Not only to lose her true love but soon after she found out she was carrying Oliver" soon his little brother came over to him and put an arm around him

"It's ok, Charlie" Oliver told his big brother. Oliver didn't really understand what his older siblings were saying but Charlie appreciated this show of affection and hugged him back.

"I think the worst thing is that we never got to say goodbye" Maria quietly said, she heard a soft purring next to her. Looking up, she saw Toothless; he gave her a gentle lick on her cheek. It was wet and sticky; it made Maria chuckle "gross"

Rapunzel came over and gave Sally a much needed hug. "Hey, hey, it's going to be alright" she whispered softly, Sally showed Rapunzel a small smile; she did feel a lot better.

"Maybe we should head back" Hiccup suggested as he got up. They all agreed on that idea, just as they grabbed their things they heard snarling. "Toothless what it is?" The Viking asked joining the dragon as he stared with suspicion into the woods. There was nothing out of the ordinary that he could see but Sally had an uneasy feeling she had since yesterday, a feeling like they were all being _watched_.

"Are there monsters in these woods" Rapunzel asked nervously clutching onto Jack.

"Or a gigantic beasts like a wolves or bears" Merida suggested which didn't help Rapunzel one bit.

"Of course not, wolves and bears don't live in Wales" Maria reassured. But looking into woods she too had a feeling of unease; she quickly turned to the other and said "We should hurry back". Without looking back she and the others headed towards the path which leads home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. this part was meant to be in the last chapter but it would had added more a very long chapter already. also i hope to finish this story sooner than I thought and I started a new story which I'll post it after this one. hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

With Toothless in tow, the Big Four and The Collins kids huddled close as they went. Hiccup walked next to the dragon, Jack held his staff ready, Merida fastened an arrow to her bow and Rapunzel held her frying pan up while juggling with extremely her long hair. Maria, Sally, Charlie and Ollie were in the middle, surrounded by the others.

"Who else gets the feeling like we're not alone" Charlie commented pulling the bike along.

"Yeah, the sooner we get back, the better" Maria answered holding her baby brother close. The deeper they walked; every simple rustle and snap of tree twigs make them jump.

"I'm kind of surprised mum and nanny haven't called yet" Sally pointed out after a moment.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe they busy... We should call them when..." But Maria didn't finish because all of a sudden they saw something black pass by them. Then another fell this time it landed near Hiccup and Merida, then another nearly hit Baby Tooth. Charlie felt something land on his shoulder.

"Ur yuck" Charlie said in disgust, to him it looked like black tar. He rubbed and scoffed up some of the thick substance. They heard the dragon growl, looking up above, they all slowly looked up and saw, watching from the trees, were creatures.

The nightmarish creatures were black and blurry with red smudged eyes. They looked like as if they had come out of a sketch book.

The group couldn't move or even scream, they were frozen with fear. One of the dark creatures let out an unearthly cry that snapped them all out their trans.

"RUN!"

No one needed much encouragement, they ran for their lives. The dark creatures instantly chased after them, some jumped from branch to branch like monkeys, while others ran on the ground like tigers.

Sally's heart was pounding. She was terrified ,Suddenly, three of the dark cratures appeared right in front of them. They slowly crawled towards them with a look of hunger in their eyes. The kids thought they were going to be slaughtered and they'd never see their mum again but just as one of the dark creature jumped straight at them, Toothless growled and fired a ligthing ball at the monster. The shot hit it and it exploded into dust. The other two backed away sensing danger. A high pitched scream shot out came from the right. Merida turned and gasped at the sight of a another horrible beasts in a tree it launched itself at them. Merida quickly drew her bow and released the arrow. The arrow hit its target, causing it to explode.

"Maria, you and the others run, we'll take care of them" Jack told Maria, at that moment another creature tried to attack but got a face full of ice from Jack.

"Right, come on" Maria said, wasting no time she, Sally and Oliver ran to an opening. Charlie bumped his bike and followed them. One of the creatures saw them an alerted four others then gave chase.

"Ok, there's five of us and about a thousand of them" Merida commented as the strange animals stalked closer.

"Thank you we can see that" Hiccup responded slightly sarcastically but really there was no time for jokes.

Rapunzel clung on tight to her frying pan when she spotted a dead old tree half out of the ground, around ten of the dark creatures were close to it. An idea popped into her head.

"Jack, I've got an idea but I need you to distract them" Rapunzel asked the winter Sprite. Jack turned to the golden haired girl, he wanted to ask why but something inside him trusted her.

"Ok, you all should hold onto something" Jack advised his friends

"Why?" Merida questioned but still she and Hiccup held on to Toothless, Rapunzel grabbed some strands of her hair and took hold of Jack's shoulder. Jack lifted his staff, took a deep breath and slammed it down on the ground. Immediately frost spread across and froze all of the creature arms and feet. They screamed with rage as they tried to break free, Rapunzel quickly threw her hair around the old tree branch. She then pulled on it but it only moved a few inches.

"Here" she heard Merida call, the redhead quickly came out and helped Rapunzel pull. Even now the tree still wouldn't move.

"Hey we've got this" Jack softly said as he stood next to Rapunzel and took hold of the hair. Hiccup too came over and stood next to Merida; he nodded and held on too.

Pretty soon, the old tree began to move it got so far but then it was stuck. Toothless saw this and he gently but firmly held on the long strands of hair with his mouth and pulled. With them all now pulling, the tree finally fell. The dark creatures were busy trying to get free from the ice, the ones that were nearest to the old tree stopped when they heard cracking, they looked up but it was late as the tree came crashing on top of them, They too turned to dust

As tree hit the ground the battle really began. Some of the other creatures managed to break free and jump to attack. Jack was shooting his ice magic at the creatures and using his staff or kicking them away. Merida was successful shooting arrow after arrow; any creatures she was aiming at quickly became dust. Rapunzel surprised her friends as she used her hair as well as her frying pan to wipe the floor with the creatures. Hiccup however couldn't fight for he didn't any weapons, he never carried weapons and felt useless as his friends and Toothless fought. One of the dark creatures spotted Hiccup and rushed toward him. The Viking turned and his back hit a huge rock when the creature leapt in the air ready to attack. Toothless spotted it and quickly rammed into it and pinned it down. As Hiccup was against the rock, he felt something in his vest. He looked and found a metal stick fastened to his belt; he unfastened it to have a better look. It was metal with brown leather around it and had two different dragons' heads at each end. He wondered where this came from. He'd never seen it before and yet it felt familiar. A scream jolted him out of his thoughts, Hiccup eyes widened as he saw Merida being dragged away by one of the dark creatures. Without giving a second thought, Hiccup ran after them.

"Hey, let her go" Hiccup yelled.

"Get off me" Merida screamed, she was desperately trying to grab on to anything to stop them. She had dropped her bow, so she Had nothing to hit them with. She finally managed to grab a tree root and held on for dear life. Her captor growled at her as it roughly pawed at her leg, as she struggled she got one leg free, then as hard as she could, Merida hit it across its face. It wasn't happy with that, it then yelled and reached out with its long sharp hand.

When Hiccup saw the creature about to strike Merida. He held tight to the metal stick and ran.

She could only watch in fear, she braced herself, but just as the dark creature was about to strike her down, a wave of fire appeared and sliced it in two.

Merida's mouth dropped and finally looked to find Hiccup, standing close to her, holding something that looked like a sword...on fire. Hiccup was just surprised, he wasn't sure why but he knew what to do. He just push a button on it and thin metal folded down and fire appered.

"Here" He quickly said and held out his hand. Merida instantly got up and stood behind him. The Viking held the fire sword out again at the other dark creatures. Some growled but didn't attack, Eventually they turned and ran off into the woods.

When they were gone. The flame died and Hiccup pressed the button again and folded it in. He turned to Merida and saw she was about cry.

"Mer, Merida what's wrong?" He gently asked putting his hand on her shoulder and Merida just burst into tears and then hugged Hiccup, buried her face into Hiccup's vest.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, it's ok" Hiccup softly said, holding the Scottish princess close. Merida didn't really know why she was crying. Was it because she was nearly killed or was it because she should have fought back harder, she wasn't sure which however holding Hiccup made her feel calm and peaceful, and also felt familiar.

"Do you feel any better" Hiccup asked as he pulled back a bit to look at her. Merida nodded as she wiped away some tears, she felt much better. "We'd better find the others"

"Aya, let's go" Merida said before the two rushed back the way they'd come.

Jack, Rapunzel and Toothless were not having a great time. No matter how many dark creatures turned into dust, ten more would appear.

When the Night Fury fired plasma blast and hit them with his tail, they fell like rag dolls. Jack continued blasting ice at them, he caught them off guard by knocking them out with his staff. After the creatures were reduced to dust, he glanced over to Rapunzel who was hitting them left and right, she then noticed one creature in a tree, glaring down at her. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes and threw her hair like a lasso around it. Once it was secure, she pulled and the creature came crashing to the ground Jack was impressed by the golden haired girl. She wasn't some damsel in distress, she could handle things he thought she was amazing. A high pitched scream pulled the winter Sprite out of his thoughts, he saw another of the creatures across from him. It rushed right at Jack but he managed to stop it by holding his staff in front on him. The creature grabbed on to the staff and pushed Jack up against a tree. Jack tried hard to get it off him but the creature wouldn't budge, its sharp teeth were getting too close for comfort Jack could smell its disgusting breath, not good.

The winter Sprite shut his eyes, thinking this was the end.

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder to see Jack in trouble. She ran over and with all her strength, she...

BANG!

Jack opened his eyes and found that the foul being had fallen by his side he looked on in surprise, he wondered what had just happened. He caught his breath before seeing Rapunzel with the frying pan.

"Think I was afraid of some monster" she said triumphantly, while twirling her frying pan which ended up hitting her own head. "Ouch "she murmured rubbing where it had hit. Jack chuckled in delight, goodness knows he needed a laugh after what had just happened.

Hiccup and Merida arrived just as Toothless roared at the dark creatures and they retreated.

"Are you guys ok?" Hiccup asked as Toothless purred happily to him.

"We're fine, we have to find the others" Jack said and the four of them with Toothless following behind ran to find the Collins kids

Meanwhile the kids were still being chased.

"If we split up, it'll be harded for them to follow" Sally suggested glancing over to see some of the monsters jumping from tree to tree"

"Isn't it a bad idea? Don't things go terribly wrong when that happens" Charlie questioned out of breath. They were all tried, Maria more so because she was holding onto Ollie.

"It's worth a shot" Maria said feeling her legs ache "on three, one, two three", Sally, Maria and Charlie went in different directions. Sally turned left and Charlie went right, Maria continued forward. A pack of four Monsters chased after them.

Sally's first thought was to run home but then she recognise where she was headed, it was where she'd fallen down the hole yesterday. Quickly taking a look to see how far away the creatures were, she Made the decision to jump in the hole to escape. She would have climbed in but there was no time. Sally hit the ground hard and let out of small cry of pain, she heard the dark creature's screams and quickly crawled closer to the wall of the hole.

Standing as still, as a staue and holding her breath, she could see the creatures shadows cast above her she could hear their heavy breathing, they lured and looked around suspiciously. Sally flattened herself against the side of the hole, just one of the monsters peered down but the young girl was too far for it to see her. Sally heard a loud cry coming from outside, suddenly they all scattered, when she was sure they were gone, she climbed out into the sunlight. Sally caught a glimpse of them headed to the house. Knowing this, she ran the other way, to find the others.

Charlie sprinted as fast as he could, jumping over logs, squeezing through trees and any other tatcic he could think of to slow them down. He's lost all sense of where he was going until he spotted his bike ahead. Glancing back and making sure he had plenty of distance between then, he grabbed the bike and rode as if his life depened on it. He heard the sounds of the creatures behind him, Charlie peddled faster down the path.

As for Maria and Oliver, they ran as far they could before they had to stop. Maria just couldn't run anymore.

"I'm sorry Ollie, I need to rest" Maria told him.

"It's ok" Oliver said, a cry filled the air that sent a chill down her spine. She noticed a huge bush close by, she carried her little brother to the bush and they hid behind it.

"We have to be super quiet, and not make a sound" Maria whispered placing a finger to for her lips.

Ollie put his finger to his own lips mimicking his sister and two stayed completly still. The brown haired girl didn't know how long they were under the bush until they heard a bell rang, Maria peered out from her hiding place her eyes widened as she watched Charlie who was luring the dark creatures away on his bike.

"Hey you ugly mugs!, come and get me" He shouted over his shoulder peddling as fast as he could with the creature right behind him.

"Charlie come back!" Oliver shouted, hearing this Maria quickly put her hand over her brother mouth. Hoping none of those creatures heard him and turned back.

Then other sounds arose around them Maria instantly recognised them.

"Sally?"

"Maria?"

"Charlie? Ollie?"

"Where are you?"

Maria smiled in relief when she saw Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless.

"Guys" she called before she and Oliver got up and headed towards them. The group were happy to find Oliver and Maria safe, Ollie ran ahead of his sister. He was a few feet away from his friends when a lone creature leapt out from the trees above. Toothless went into action and attacked it before it even came near the little boy. Jack quickly picked Oliver up as Toothless held the dark creature down, Desperately, the creature plunged one of its sharp fingers into Toothless's leg. The Night Fury roared in pain the without thinking fired right in the dark creature face.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried as he ran to his best friend's side.

"Is he all right?" Maria said when she reached them. She quickly had a look at Toothless.

It was then that Sally arrived and sighed in relief to find that her friends and siblings were safe. She was about to call to them when She noticed another dark creature, it was gowling and walking on all fours, it was drooling and looking hungrily at Maria. Seizing its chance it then ran at full speed sprang up, claws out and hand outstretched.

"NO!" Sally cried reaching out her hand...

Then, something extraordinary happened. Pink sparklers came out of her hand and blasted right at the dark creature.

Maria turned to the creature inches away from her. Sally's blast hit it squarely in the side instantly turning it into dust.

No one moved or spoke, not only because of the monsters attack but they couldn't believe what Sally had just done. The shocked young girl looked at her hand in disbelief which were still sparkling around her fingers.

"What's just happened?" Sally softly said, Maria quickly rushed over.

"Sally...How? When?" Maria asked but she knew by the look on her face that she didn't know either.

The Big Four weren't sure what to say or to think, they stood looking at one another, trying to piece everything together. No one could think how Sally had got this power.

"Wait, where's Charlie?" Hiccup asked suddenly. This snapped them all out of their daze.

"Did he not pass you before? "Maria questioned" I saw him coming from you direction" Sally forgot about her new powers and looked at her sister.

"We have to find him" Sally said, the two started running were Maria has last saw him.

"I hope those creatures don't get them" Rapunzel said as they followed the sisters, all calling out his name, all hoping he is safe from harm.

"Charlie!, Charlie!, CHARLIE!"


End file.
